Not Yours
by KidSheik
Summary: They gang has grown up, Went to college split up then came back together. well that is except for one. Some have kids, one of which happens to be Maya. it may not be his. But that doesn't mean he still can't be there for it.
1. Cowboy Hat

"Riley..." Maya said slowly.

"Maya..." Riley mimicked smiling.

"Honey, you know I love you right" Maya smiled innocently giving her a worried look.

"Yeah?" Riley looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. What was she trying to get at?.

"Ok good, so don't get mad at what I'm about to tell you"

"What do you have to tell me" Riley looked at her best friend suspiciously. Maya nervously bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant" Maya said quickly. Riley gaped at her wide eyed. Did she hear correctly?. She's pregnant!?. Riley's face lit up as her lips turned into a wide smile.

"YeeeeEEEAAAYYY" Maya looked at her excited best friend confused.

"You're ok with this?" Maya questioned. She wasn't gonna lie because she'd think that Riley would be a little uncomfortable or something especially since the dad is... Oh.

Maya nervously picked at her finger nail. Riley's smile faded into a frown. "Maya... You're doing that nail thing you do when you get nervous."

"Well uhm... I haven't quite told you who the father is..."

Riley snorted, "Ok, who's the father" as if it wasn't obvious, she thought it her head.

"It's not like you need to tell me. I already know. Can I be the one to tell Lucas the good news!. Wait no... You should probably do that you're the one with the baby it makes things more spec-"

"Riles, Lucas isn't the father" Maya said quietly. Riley gaped at her wide eyed. What is she talking about!. Maya shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what?!. Lucas isn't the... So-"

"Remember that one night where You, Zay-

"Oh My God... ZAY'S THE FATHER!" Riley shouted horrified. Not that she has anything against Zay or something but Him and Vanessa had started hitting things off again and by 'hitting things off again' she means they basically have a whole family. They got twins... they're basically married!. Knocking up Maya would quickly make things shaky. That would mean Zay... Zay cheated!. Maya looked her incredulously, shaking her head frantically.

"Noooo. Zay is not the father!, let me finish. So again, that night when you, Zay, Farkle-" Riley gasped ever so dramatically.

"You and Farkle had sex!...My boyfriend cheated on me with you!. Maya how could you do that to me. You go behind my back and cheat on me with Farkle?!." Riley stopped for a second. Maya still gaping at her as if she was this crazy person.

"Actually... you know, if Farkle really cheated on me... I think I'd rather it be-"

"Riley!, no one cheated on you!. I never had sex with Farkle" Maya shuttered at the thought. Farkle looked quite handsome now, but he's still weird like hell. She'd never have sex with him. Riley exhaled in relief. Putting one hand on her chest.

"Ok. so Farkle isn't the dad?"

"Have baby minkii?" Maya scoffed, "yeah, no thanks"

Riley nodded in agreement then looked at her offended in realization. Maya laughed a little.

"Ok so let me finish!. You remember that night when You, Zay, Farkle, Smackle, Owen and I went to that party that Josh invited us to?" Riley nodded in remembrance.

"Well at the party, I kinda got a little drunk-"

"A little. Peaches you got too drunk. You almost had attacked Owen of his clothes and..." Riley turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. Owen couldn't be the father could he?. Maya rolled her eyes.

"No Owen and I didn't have sex. He's not the dad, He's gay remember"

"Oh right. Look enough of the stories Maya just tell me who it is."

"Well maybe if you'd stop interrupting me, You'd actually get the answer." Maya mumbled crossing her arms and looked away childishly. Riley shook her head at her childlike behavior.

"Peaches..." Riley warned.

Maya hesitated for a moment. I mean she might as well tell her. She's been hiding this for a while. Maya opened her mouth but closed it again, maybe this isn't a good idea. Maya took a deep breath and said his name. She cringed at Riley's reaction. Riley had literally covered her ears, even though she already heard the name, ran around her house screaming

"HIM?!." Riley shouted before she continued to run around the house as if she were traumatized.

Maya still looked away. Staring out the nearest window deep in thought.Of all the things that could've happened to you while you were drunk Maya. This just had to be it.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Aunt Riley?"

"Hmm"

"You think mommy will give me a little brother or sister?" The five year old asked. Riley laughed a little.

"Chloe I don't think your mother can deal with another troublemaker" Chloe crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I'm not a trouble maker"

"Yeah, ok Chloe" Riley replied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes. Yes you are"

Chloe hit her aunt with the loaf of bread she had just put in the cart. Riley had took it out and put it back in the section, complaining that she didn't want crushed bread to bring home. The brunette had taken her best friends daughter with her to the grocery store while Maya had another project for her Art Gallery so Chloe tagged along with Riley. Her phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket as her phone rang.

"Hello?". She answered, not noticing that Chloe took this as an opportunity to run off and get some chocolate.

"Oh, yeah no I'm not busy. I'm just running some errands with Chloe" She heard Riley's voice slowly fade each time she got farther into the grocery store. She walked past the giant strangers in the market till she got a glimpse of her favorite chocolate candy bar. She'd usually get three candy bars. Kit Kat for her, Snicker's for Mommy and Hershey's for Aunt Riley. The only way she'd get Aunt Riley to buy chocolate anyway is if she'd tempt her with the Hershey bar.

"Where's your mother?, You shouldn't be by yourself in the store" Chloe jumped dropping the candy bars on the floor. She looked up at the tall man. Strange, he was wearing a cowboy hat. Doesn't he know that cowboy's live in Texas. That's what mommy told her at least. He looks like a dumb dumb walking around here with that thing on.

"I'm not alone, I'm here with my Aunty. Are you a real cowboy?" Chloe asked excitingly. She couldn't wait to get home. She'll tell Mommy that she found a real cowboy in the supermarket.

The man chuckled. "No. I'm not a real cowboy. I just came back from Texas that's all." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well if you came from Texas then you must be a real cowboy!. You have the cowboy hat."

"Who told you that cowboy's come from Texas?" The man questioned.

"My mommy did." Chloe responded in an obvious tone. The man looked her questioningly. She reminds him of Maya. Hell, she even looks like her too. The only thing catching his attention is her eyes. Those definitely aren't Maya's eyes.

"Chloe!"

"Chloe!" Riley's worried voice travelled through the aisles as she called out to her niece. Riley's lost Chloe in multiple places before and she's still never told Maya.

Chloe heard her aunt's voice. She quickly picked up the candy bars. "Looks like I have to go. Aunties getting worried. You think you have a horse to get me to her quicker?"

His shook his head laughing. Chloe tilted her head to the side confused. She was serious. He must've came here with a horse or carriage of some sort. She shrugged and skipped off with her candy. Riley turned her head in the aisle that Chloe just left.

Riley knelt down, hugging Chloe tightly. "Ohh thank goodness I didn't lose you!." She saw the man with the cowboy hat leave the aisle.

"Were you talking to a stranger!" Riley looked at the five year old worriedly. Chloe shrugged it off. He wasn't a stranger, he's a cowboy. Did Riley not see the cowboy hat?.

"Don't worry aunt Riley it was a cowboy. A real one!. He had a black cowboy hat!" Riley's face went blank for a minute. Cowboy?. She looked back towards the man to see if she can catch a glimpse of his face. It couldn't have been Lucas could it?. No it couldn't have, He left for Texas three years ago. If he said he was coming he would've called. Wouldn't he?.

"Ok well listen, cowboy or not I don't want you talking to any of them." Riley stood up taking her niece's hand heading for the check out.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!. You won't believe what I saw today!" Maya lay sprawled on the couch asleep with the TV on. A paint brush in one hand, arm hanging off the couch and the other acting as a pillow on the arm rest of the couch. Painting must've tired her out. Chloe ran beside her mother shaking her frantically.

"Hmm... what?!...what day is it?" Maya woke up confused dropping the paintbrush. Riley let out a small laugh. Giving her best friend a small kiss on the forehead before bringing the groceries to the kitchen.

"It's a Saturday, Peaches." Riley said from the kitchen as Maya lets out a small yawn before getting up to stretch.

"Mommy! Guess what I saw today!" Chloe jumped up and down eagerly.

"What?" Maya asks.

Chloe stopped jumping and gave her mom a look. "I said guess"

Maya looked at her blankly. "...What" Chloe sighed.

"I saw a cowboy!" Maya looked at her daughter confused. She thought Riley took her to the grocery store not a rodeo.

"You saw a cowboy... in the grocery store?" Maya questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Chloe nodded energetically.

"I saw him when I went to get chocolate" Maya arched an eyebrow, slowly turning her look towards Riley in the kitchen. Riley looked at her and put her hands up innocently. One hand holding the Hershey bar and her mouth covered with chocolate.

"She bribed me with a Hershey Bar" Riley said with her mouth full.

"Yeah and I even grabbed you a Snickers" Chloe added in, pointing the chocolate bar out to her. Maya shook her head at the two.

"How kind of you." Maya drawled. "But you're not slick. You can have your Kit Kat today but don't expect to get chocolate any time next week." Maya said while taking the Snickers. Chloe pouted.

"So what did this cowboy look like." Maya sat down picking up Chloe and sat her on her lap.

"Uhm... He had a black cowboy hat"

"Anything else?" Maya unwrapped her Snickers bar and taking a bite.

"Uhm... He... Had... A black cowboy hat" Chloe nodded in remembrance. Maya let out a small laugh. Riley entered the room that they were in.

"So I take it that he had a black cowboy hat?" Maya asked and Riley shrugged.

"Any chance of telling me why my child was alone with some cowboy that could've kidnapped her Riley?" Maya gave her a stern look. Riley slowly turned around ready to run and hide. Maya quickly got out of her seat and jumped on her best friend, pulling her down with her non chocolate bar hand and sitting on her.

"Start talking Riley or I will get my paint and start another paint war." Maya threatened with mouth full of chocolate.

"I'm sorry, Farkle called and she probably walked off as soon as I was distracted" She wiggled around trying to her maya off her not wanted to get painted on.

"Uh huh, now this is what the 20th time you nearly lost my kid?" Maya sat on her crossarmed with an arched eyebrow.

"What?, How do you know about all that?" Riley stopped moving around, shocked she'd somehow been caught.

"Well for starters you just admitted it-" she mentally face palmed herself. "-and I know everything"

"Well what if the cowboy that Chloe saw was Lu-" Maya slapped her hand over Riley's mouth. Chloe jumped at the sound.

"Don't say his name" Riley pulled Maya's hand off her.

"Could you get off me please" Maya obliged slowly getting up till Riley impatiently pushed her off.

"Why?, it doesn't matter. Clo doesn't even know who we're talking about."

"Riley, please. Just don't say his name" Maya took her piece to put it in her art room.

"What's wrong mommy?" Chloe asked worriedly. Riley figured she was gonna go in Chloe's soon to be room and paint again. Riley made sure Maya was in her room before telling Chloe that they're gonna go make cookies.

"Mommy said I couldn't eat anymore chocolate this week" Chloe responded sadly.

"What Maya doesn't know won't hurt her" Riley said smugly. Chloe smiled mischievously.

So? How was that *queue my smug face*

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Fun Fact: the cover of this book is actually a picture of me and my niece


	2. Green Eyes

"What's it like being twins?" Chloe questioned to her two 'cousins' Naomi and Noah. Today was Farkle's day to watch Chloe. Since he was already doing so, Zay had put more weight on him by adding his two twins to the pack.

"It's TERRIBLE!" The two twins replied simultaneously. They looked at each other shocked then mad because this is the 400th time they've said something the same. Yes, Naomi has been counting. Chloe looked at them wide eyed in amazement.

"Is that like, twin telepathy?" She questioned in awe.

"Twin Tooth Fairy?" Noah's face scrunched up in confusion. He's never heard stories about the tooth fairy having a twin. Naomi slapped the back of his head, A habit she picked up from Vanessa, something she'd do whenever Zay did something stupid, Noah's head jerked forward. Scratching his head in pain.

"She didn't say Tooth Fairy stupid, she said telepathy"

"Well, did you have to hit me for it!. You act like my mommy when Daddy says something idiotic." Naomi didn't do anything else but smile.

"What's telepathy mean" Noah questioned.

"Telepathy means communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses." Farkle said. **(Yeah I looked that up, fight me mate!)** The three stared at their uncle blankly.

"Could you try using those words in English?" Noah said. Naomi sighed in annoyance.

"He means communication in other ways than talking. Like through your big dopey brain" she tapped her pointer finger on her brother's forehead.

"How do you know all this" Noah questioned confused.

"I read Farkle's dictionary" Naomi said in an obvious tone. Farkle looked at Naomi confused. He doesn't have a dictionary?.

"Uncle Farkle, you have a dictionary?" Chloe questioned. Farkle shook his head with furrowed eyebrows.

"Daddy made the dictionary for the both of us. I guess I was the only one who decided to put it to good use and read it!"

"Zay made you guys a dictionary about me?" I mean, he wasn't taken aback by it. Knowing Zay he probably made one based off of Smackle's vocabulary too.

"Who's Zay?" Noah asked. Chloe, Farkle and Naomi stared blankly at the little boy. Naomi let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Zay's our dad you numskull!"

"Our dad's name is Zay!" Noah looked as if he just heard that Beyonce was in town for a concert.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot!" Naomi yelled. Chloe and Farkle clearly were enjoying the their company.

"Yes, dad made us a dictionary full of the words and phrases you use so that we would not get confused with the stuff you talk about." Naomi answered, Noah nodded to confirm it.

"He also made us a dictionary full of Smackle's vocabulary and phrases" Noah added in. Farkle smiled, so he got that part right too.

"Yeah and I'm sure you didn't read that one either!" Naomi raised an eyebrow. Noah threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well excuse me, we all can't be like you and read all day, Hermoine!" Naomi stomped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms angrily.

"Stop calling me that!" The two started arguing about something completely different from the situation at hand. Farkle then sighed knowing that Zay probably brought them here cause he and Vanessa needed a break from the two.

"You think there's any where I could find popcorn and some 3D glasses for the show?" Chloe asked. Farkle gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, I don't see any popcorn stands here"

"Guys stop arguing now, please" Chloe yelled. The two slowly stopped arguing. They both had their arms crossed and the same annoyed facial expression. Chloe couldn't handle herself and laughed as soon as she saw their faces.

"Ok now, we're at the park. Before I let you off to go play. There's some rules. Stay together, don't leave each other's sight. Stay in an area where I can see you." The three nodded, smiling innocently. Farkle then turned to his niece.

"Chloe hands and feet to yourself. I don't want some kids parent coming up to me complaining that their child was attacked by you" Noah and Naomi giggled in the back.

"That boy deserved it!. He took my favorite swing. Mommy said I did a good job" Chloe pouted as she remembered that day.

"Yeah, well your mother is also reckless" Farkle stated, Chloe smiled.

"Noah, no flirting with any girls, you're only six." Noah then pouted. It was Chloe's turn to laugh. Noah stuck his tongue out at her. Chloe returned the gesture.

"Naomi, stop slide tackling each time you play soccer with the kids at the park. Last time you did that, some kids tooth was lodged in your arm and I had to deal with an angry Vanessa" Farkle gave her a stern look and Naomi nodded innocently. He went over some more rules, though he knew that they weren't paying attention and were just gonna do exactly the opposite of what he said either way, but he still needed to at least sound responsible. He was dealing with his two friends kids after all. Chloe acts just like Maya, most of the time and Noah definitely is a mini Zay. Though Naomi acts like she's 'mature' for a 6 year old she acts like Zay at times too. From knowing Vanessa since the two even had the twins he's figured that Noah and Naomi can act like her in some ways.

"Ok now go away, you're already wasting my time taking pictures of the park" Farkle waved them off after grabbing his Camera. The three kids ran off.

"Listen up you two, I'm in charge" Naomi stated. Noah and Chloe looked at her as if she was stupid.

"How, Uncle Farkle never put any of us in charge of one another. If anything I should be in charge. I am the oldest after all" Noah said smugly.

"Only by 3 minutes!, You use that excuse all the time and it's not gonna work on me" Naomi responded.

"But it works on daddy all the time." Noah argued. Naomi rolled her eyes. _Do twins always argue like this?, I'm glad mommy never had twins_. Chloe said to herself. Although a sibling would be nice to have, she thought.

"Sorry we didn't mean to annoy you" Naomi apologized. _Oh what they heard me!_ , Chloe thought to herself.

"No, not it's ok. I'm just waiting for you to be done." Chloe reassured.

"How bout we just play hide and seek" Noah suggested. Naomi crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow.

"You only suggested that because you just want to run off and talk to girls at the park"

Noah smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know" Naomi rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you and wanting to talk with girls anyway?" Chloe questioned

"He just wants someone to take his mind off of this girl named Maria from Texas" Noah started sniffling in the back.

"Mommy had a friend who had a daughter the same age as us. We stayed in Texas for a while until we turned 4. We had to move"

"It was love at first sight, I tell you!" Noah wiped his fake tears. His sister slapped his arm.

"Get over it will ya!"

"Well how about you get over Ron then Hermoine!" He shouted. She gasped dramatically.

"His name is Thomas, stop calling us that!. We don't speak of him!" The two then started sniffing. Before shouting...

"Maria!!."

"Thomas!!."

They hugged each other tightly. As they remembered their old friends. Chloe gaped at them confused. What the hell just happened, Chloe's eyes squinted as she tried to process everything in her mind. They're only 6 and they're crying about their crushes?. I cry whenever I miss an episode of backyardigans. I guess I'll just never understand. Chloe shrugged.

"C'mon losers we're playing hide and seek. Stop being a bunch of cry baby's. Whoever stops crying first is it" Naomi and Noah quickly let go of each other. Wiping themselves off in disgust that they were even hugging. Chloe watched them with furrowed eyebrows to see who would be ready first.

"Hmm... Naomi's it" Noah cheered while his sister groaned in response. She sighed, covering her eyes. She began count and like Naomi said earlier, Noah just wanted to talk to girls in the park. Chloe watched as he ran off towards the girls in the sand.

"Hey, names Gaara. I'm kazekage of this sand box." Noah smirked.

"Woooow. Is that French." The small group of girls asked.

"Yeah, something like that" He responded smugly. Chloe shook her head and ran towards the big slides.

She hid in the one that had that huge hood over it. Plus the only way to get up there is through the rock climbing wall. So even if she was spotted it'd give her enough time to run for it.

"12...16...20...24...28...32...89...100!. Ready or not here I come!" Naomi quickly ran from her counting spot. Needles to say she didn't need to go far, she could see her dumb brother flirting with the girls at the sand box.

"Girls, they call me wolverine. As soon as you're with me, you'll forget all your other X-Men." some of the girls giggled. Others only focused on their sand creations.

"But my daddy says I'm not aloud to date untill I'm 78" the young girl pouted.

"It's ok, I'm good with charming parents. Especially the fa- Heyyy" Noah was pulled from his hoodie by his younger sister.

"Sorry girls, my brother doesn't have time for you right now" Their whines slowly faded each time they got farther.

"Call me on my house phone! 518- Noah's Sexy - 3980" He shouted.

"Please don't try calling that!" Naomi warned. Chloe was laughing at the scene at hand. Till she caught sight of the same black hat wearing cowboy from the grocery store a few days ago. She slid down the slide and ran up to him.

"You know, it's a little too hot for a cowboy to be wearing a hat" Chloe stated. The man turned around and Chloe's eyes quickly looked into his eyes. His eyes looked very Sea green. Like an island type of green. She couldn't even come up with correct coloration of it and her mother has told her of all the colors. She should know what type of eye color his is.

"Well now, if I didn't wear the hat, how am I supposed to identify the other cowboy's that I'm a cowboy" The green eyed cowboy responded. Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"Good point. But now I bet your hair is all wet and damp under the hat." Before the cowboy could respond, Naomi showed up with Noah.

"You see why we never play hide and seek, Chloe?" Naomi sighed in exasperation. They twins looked up to see who she was talking to. They both gasped and ran up to the man.

"Uncle Lucas!" They said simultaneously. They didn't pay any mind to the fact that they spoke the same thing again. Lucas kneeled down to give them a big group hug.

"Hey, thing one and thing two! How's it going"

"It's going pretty good. Uncle Farkle just brought us here" Noah said. Lucas' eyes widened.

"Farkle's here?, Well where is he?!" Lucas said searching the park.

"He's taking pictures of the park somewhere. He wanders off a lot farther than he intends to" Naomi responded. Lucas nodded understanding. He used to do that a lot in highschool. Chloe gaped at the three incredulously.

"Wait wait wait wait. I'm confused. He's your Uncle?"

"Well he's not really our flesh and blood. But he's close with our dad so he's basically family." The younger twin explained. Chloe nodded still a little bewildered but understood. So it's like Uncle Farkle and Auntie Riley. They aren't really blood but they're still considered family.

"So who might you be?" Lucas questioned looking at Chloe. She opened her mouth to answer but Naomi beat her to it.

"This is Chloe, Aunt Maya's daughter"

"I was gonna answer him myself, Naomi" she rolled her eyes. Lucas' eyes widened. Did he hear her correctly? She said Maya's daughter?. You know that would explain all the cowboy stereotypes Chloe keeps saying, Lucas thought to himself.

"Did you say Maya?, As in Maya Hart?" Maybe they're not talking about who he thinks they are. But what other Maya would there be that's there aunt.

"I don't know her last name, I literally just found out daddy's name was Zay" Noah massaged his temples. There's only so much information his brain can take and process in a day.

"Yeah, my name's Chloe Grace Hart. How do you know my mom?. Are you an old friend of hers. Are you my dad?" Chloe questioned hopefully. Lucas didn't know how to respond to that. Last time He and Maya ever even talked was before everyone left for college.

"Uhm... Well... I don't know what to tell you" Lucas answered truthfully. Chloe's hopefulness faltered. Lucas apologized for not being able to give her a clear answer.

"It's alright, mommy always said hope is for suckers anyway" Chloe then walked off. Noah ran off after her to make sure she didn't get anywhere too far from the park. He yelled at Naomi saying that he'll use his twin Tooth Fairy to tell her where they are. Only to be reminded that it's twin telepathy and that it's not actually a real thing.

"It was nice seeing you Uncle Lucas. Does that mean you'll be stopping by our house later today?" Lucas shook his head no. The little girl pouted.

"I want to surprise your dad. Don't tell him I'm here. Don't tell Farkle either." Even though he's been here for a full week he wants to get things situated at his house first so they can meet up at his place and catch up on lost time.

Naomi nodded understandingly. Lucky for her she didn't have to run too far to catch up to Chloe and her brother. Chloe only ran to Farkle. How she was able to know where he was, was a mystery to her.

"Well I'll see you around when you decide to come out your house" Naomi ran off to catch up to the two. Lucas couldn't believe it. Maya has a daughter. Maya Hart, Shortstack, The blonde Beauty, Has a daughter. Damn, he thought, a lot can change when you're gone for more than 3 years.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uncle Farkle?, I think I'm ready to go home" Chloe said softly as she walked passed him. Farkle looked at her confused.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Hope is for suckers" she said before walking off to the car. Noah stopped running. Trying to catch his breath.

"Uncle Lucas... At the park...Chloe thought...dad...he's not... I need my inhaler" Farkle quickly took the inhaler out their snack bags, handing it to his nephew. He waited for him to catch his breath again. Wait... Did he say Uncle Lucas?. What?.

"Ok so Uncle Lu-"

"C'mon now guys I think Chloe doesn't want to be at the park anymore" Naomi grabbed her younger brother by the arm and sprinted to the car.

"Noooooo I just stopped running for a minute" Noah whined. Farkle just figured that he heard Noah wrong and walked to the car.

"Did Chloe have a good time?" Riley asked as she entered the house. Farkle shrugged.

"I don't know she seemed fine in the beginning then in the end she said hope was for suckers" Riley's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would she say that?" Farkle shrugged again.

"Noah said something about Uncle Lucas and something about a father. It just didn't make sense cause he was out of breath. Riley's eyes widened.

"Lucas?, Farkle this is the 2nd time I'm hearing about Lucas."

"What seriously?!" He said incredulously. Riley nodded frantically.

"Well I don't know if it's him but Clo was talking a man with a cowboy hat when we went to the grocery store the other week. A black one similar to the one he gave Maya back in highschool?

"But he can't be here. He would've called wouldn't he?"

"Yeah I thought the same thing too" Riley answered in agreement.

"I'll talk to Chloe see if she'll say anything. Text me when you get home alright?" Farkle nodded. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying 'I love you'.

"Goodnight Riley"

"Mommy, I saw the same cowboy today at the park" Chloe shouted. Maya entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Did you now?. Notice anything else about him besides him having a black hat." Maya laughed.

"He had green eyes. But I can't come up with the green. It was like an island ocean type of green. I don't even know it was just very... Appealing" Riley and Maya glanced at each other wide eyed for a moment.

"Chloe did you catch his name this time?" Maya questioned.

"I... No I didn't" she looked down at her feet so that they wouldn't tell she's lying. "I didn't get his name, sorry"

These 5-6 year olds are type smart .


	3. Ginger Kitty

Hmmm...if I know my own best friend, where would he be right now. Zay thought while he and Vanessa had went for a stroll around the park. It was a nice field that had bloomed with roses in the spring to summer. It's sometimes nicknamed Rose Park. Zay, however, likes to make jokes and call it Rosa Parks.

"Zay... Zay... Zay... ISAIAH" Vanessa shouted. Zay jerked out if his thoughts.

"Hmm, you need somethin'?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Of course he wasn't. His mind was set on trying to find his best friend.

When Farkle brought his kids home, which took 30 minutes to answer the door because he and Vanessa were busy, Naomi had already been starting to sweat and shake once she step foot in the house. She had a nervous smile on her face and Noah practically run around the whole house claiming he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Farkle left, Noah had told them that they'd seen Lucas at the park. As soon as those words left his son's mouth he squealed. he squealed so loud it was like that annoying beep you get in your ear at random times. The beep you hear when you see the doctor and get your ears checked, Boy does he hate those.

Zay squealed, jumping up and down repeatedly as for Vanessa she just gaped at her son. Naomi had punched her stupid twin in the arm for ruining the surprise, but Noah returned the favor since she was seconds from confessing too. "ISAIAH!"

"Hmm?" He looked at her vacantly. Vanessa gave him an annoyed look.

"You're still not listening to me" Zay scoffed.

"Yes I am, you were talking about that girl at your job, Lisa, the one with the big ass, titties, legs for miles." he waved it off as if he was right.

"How you girls were all comparing sizes or whatever" By the end of the sentence he had a hand mark on his cheek.

"So that wasn't what you were talking about?" Zay questioned rubbing his burning cheek. He swore that's what she was talking about when they left the house.

"No" She responded incredulously. "Don't think imma let you slide on them Lisa compliments either." She glared at him.

"I was talking about how nice the flowers looked and that we should get Farkle to take pictures of us. A spring family photo or something like that" Vanessa rose an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh" Zay started laughing at how far off he was.

"But... Lisa does have a big ass though" he smirked. She slapped him again leaving the mark on his arm this time.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding calm your horses" Zay rubbed his arm and his cheek since his cheek still stung like a bitch.

"I did calm my horses. They're in the stable right now getting their rest" Vanessa retorted. She likes to be a smartass all the time. Not that Zay has a problem with it though.

They had three horses in fact. They let Noah and Naomi name them. Which they both came up with Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles because at the time they were into Powerpuff Girls. They don't regret the names though. Zay didn't understand how his kids were smart enough to even now how to make the names ironic. Bubbles was the horse that would usually never listen. Blossom was the average horse, the one that would listen or not, depending on who it was. And buttercup was the sweetest horse.

At first when they named the horses, he was hella confused. Wasn't blossom the leader, buttercup the aggressive one and Bubbles the sweetest one?. So when they told him to get on bubbles he nearly broke his wrist. Needles to say he was not happy at the time and now he's scared of bubbles the horse.

"I'm sorry for not listening but I'm just trying to find out where Lucas is" Zay said frustrated. He should know exactly where Lucas could be. After all he knew his best friend in and out, Well so he thought. Why is he having such a hard time with this.

"Oh, you mean Lucas as in the one over there" Vanessa pointed at the man with the black cowboy hat playing with the ginger cat in the grass.

"What?!" Zay shouted whipping his head towards the man she was pointing at. How the hell had he missed that. Vanessa only blinked and she realized that her boyfriend already sprinted off towards him. Ugh, why'd I wear wedges today. She groaned before speed walking towards Lucas too.

"Lucaaaaasss" Zay shouted. Lucas didn't even get a chance to fully turn around. His whole body fell before his mind could process it. Zay wasn't even that big but he still felt like he was crushed by a killer whale. the ginger kitten just watched as Lucas was attacked by a stranger. It had just purred before starting to clean himself off.

"Zay could you get off me please" Lucas coughed out some of the dirt he inhaled.

"Oh right, sorry man" he hopped off him before lending a hand. Lucas took the nice gesture, pulling himself upward.

"How'd you know I was here?" Lucas questioned while giving Zay a hug. He looked a little more tall and muscular from when he left. So he could guess that Zay had definitely not wasted any time and decided to go to the gym instead cry with the girls in ballet when watching some romance movie.

"Thing one and thing two practically died the minute they step foot in the house when they came from the park." Lucas and Zay chuckled. Vanessa finally caught up to the two also giving Lucas a hug.

"Hey, Lucas. It's been a while" Vanessa said.

"That it has. I wanted to come down here as soon as I finished school. Though I wanted it to be a surprise but that obviously failed since your doppelgangers told you I was here" Lucas replied peeved that his surprise was unsuccessful.

"Hey it's not like we knew you'd be at the park the same time they went ya know." Zay held up his hands defensively. Lucas shook his head at him.

"As long as Maya, Riley and Farkle don't know then that's ok with me." Lucas then peered at the couple.

"They don't know I'm here... Right?" They could only shrug. Zay wasn't sure if Chloe had said anything to Maya about Lucas, not that she even knows who he is but he had a feeling that Riley might know something.

"I don't think Chloe said anything to any of them so, I don't think they know" Zay responded a bit unsure. Lucas nodded understanding then stopped. Chloe?... Chloe?. Hmm Chloe... Who's... Who's Chloe?. Lucas stood there wide-eyed for moment.

 _"Did you say Maya?, As in Maya Hart?" Maybe they're not talking about who he thinks they are. But what other Maya would there be anyway._

 _"I don't know her last name, I literally just found out daddy's name was Zay" Noah massaged his temples. There's only so much information his brain can take and process in a day._

 _"Yeah, my name's Chloe Grace Hart. How do you know my mom?. Are you an old friend of hers. Are you my dad?" Chloe questioned hopefully. Lucas didn't know how to respond to that. Last time He and Maya ever even talked was before everyone left for college._

 _"Uhm... Well... I don't know what to tell you" Lucas said truthfully..._

He remembered that day he saw the kids at the park. Lucas mentally face palmed himself. He'd forgotten her name!. How could he forget Chloe's own name. What if she was his kid!. He doesn't see how it could be anyone else's. But... She doesn't really resemble him. He can see Maya in her so easily except the eyes. Out of everything her eyes and... And the nose?...Why the hell is he so freaking observant, it's not like he stares at Maya all the time. Ok, he'll admit that's a total lie. Lucas smirked at his thoughts.

"Yo! Lucas!. still on Earth buddy?" Zay waved his hand side to side. Switching from waving to snapping his fingers. Lucas was shook from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Zay crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"About Maya's daughter." Statement. Not a question. Zay then nodded knowing he was right.

"Don't ask me questions because it's not my place to tell you unless she wants you to know herself"

"How old is she?" Lucas questioned.

"She's 5. Her birthday is actually coming up soon" Zay answered. If anything he knew Lucas was curious about Chloe. He figured that Lucas would try and work his way around the edges with just asking simple question's before getting to complex ones. Vanessa pulled out her phone as it vibrated notifying her that it was time to pick up the two.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta get the kids now" She turned to give Zay a small kiss before giving Lucas another big hug then she walked off to the car.

"So... When is her birthday?"

"I think it's June. June 11th" Zay nodded with his eyebrows furrowed. Lucas smirked.

"I already know what I'm gonna get her" Zay then rose an eyebrow. He scoffed at his best friend.

"Oh yeah?, What would that be?"

"This kitty" Lucas answered picking up the ginger cat he was playing with earlier.

"I haven't thought of a name for him yet but I think I'll leave that to Chloe" Lucas gently rubbed his pointer finger behind the kitten's ear. It purred, snuggling against Lucas' chest.

"Where'd you even get it" Zay asked reaching out his finger to pet it's fur.

"Two days ago I was going out for a jog and I found three kittens out near a dumpster in a box. The mother was no where to be found. I didn't want to leave them there so I picked them up in the box and headed for the Pet store to get some cat stuff. I actually found the mother on my way there" Zay started sniffing and wiping his eye of tears. Lucas squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Zay... Are you crying?"

"Shut up and continue the story" Zay sniffled.

"Uhm... Ok..." Lucas chuckled. "The mother was actually scratched up. There was some bugs surrounding her and some animals eating off her. She was dirty. Had a tire mark on her. My guess is she was hit by car. Run-over by a car, one of the or"

"She was so innocent and she was hit by a car" Zay wiped his eye of more tears. Lucas arched an eyebrow. Zay always had a soft spot for animals like he did but Zay was a lot more emotional.

"So what'd you do with the other two kittens" Zay questioned after he'd stop crying.

"Well I took the three to the vet had them get checked up and everything. This was the one they let me take out for the day. The other two are still being checked."

Zay then gasped dramatically.

"Can I have one!... Ya know for Thing one and Thing two" Lucas nodded.

"Sure Zay you could have one" Zay jumped up and down squealing.

"Who's keeping the other one?... Oh you should give it to Austin!."

"Yeah but then Chloe and Austin would each have a cat." Zay looked at him confused.

"Yeah but, so would I. Why would it matter if they both have a cat?"

Lucas nervously scratched his head. "Well, Chloe may not like that Austin has a cat too. She'd probably want the other cat too"

"Lucas, you're not implying that you, Maya, Chloe and Austin could live together are you?. I don't think that would run well with Ciara." Lucas scoffed.

"I don't even think Austin likes Ciara"

"Chloe doesn't even know Austin. Maya doesn't even know Austin and yet you're going to attempt to live with them? I... Don't get you. I don't even think Maya will easily come to you after years of you being gone" Zay shook his head. Lucas was going about this all wrong. He can't just show up and expect Maya to welcome him with open arms.

"You really like her huh" Zay smirked.

"Zay are you forgetting that we dated?" Lucas looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have no idea what your talking about" Zay looked at him blank faced before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Lucas followed behind him.

"I'm going to get Winslow"

"That's what you're naming your cat?. Thought Noah and Naomi were gonna have him shouldn't they name him?." Lucas asked. Zay nodded as a response.

"It'll be better than what Austin and Chloe name theirs. My kids will like his name just fine." He waved it off.

"And what do you think they'll name then?" Zay stayed quiet, thinking for a minute.

"Well, Chloe would probably name it something like Gingerbread. Austin would probably name it Texas." Lucas nodded in thought.

"Seems about right."

The two walked out of the park headed for the vet. They were engaged in a conversation about basketball for a long time. Zay was a caveliers fan while Lucas was a Spurs fan. They talked about the playoffs and argued about who's the G.O.A.T. being caught up in their conversation though led them to pass the vet. They ended up going out for a pizza catching up on life.

"So... Does Chloe's father see her often" Lucas asks taking a bite out of his pizza. Welp, there's the million dollar question. Zay shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Even the topic of him made him uncomfortable. "Look, Lucas I said this earlier and I'll say it again. It's not my place to tell Maya's business. You probably shouldn't bring up the topic of the father either. She's quite sensitive about it."

"When I saw the kids at the park, Chloe asked me how I knew Maya and if I was her father. When she asked I couldn't give her an answer and you know what she said?" Zay looked at him expressionless.

"She said 'it's ok. Mom always said hope is for suckers'. You know how bad that made me feel. So I just want to know am I the father."

It took a while for Zay to answer. He took a sip of his soda. He took a bite out of his pizza. He took another sip of his soda.

"Zay!" Mid bite Zay looked at Lucas innocently. "Hmm"

"Could you answer my question please."

"No"

Lucas leaned back confused. "No?" Zay responded with a nod.

"No. You are not the father" Zay then chuckled. "That sounded like that Maury TV show"

"So... Who is the fath-" Lucas' mouth was stuffed with pizza. "Shhh, eat your pizza. You'll find out when the time is right". Lucas looked at Zay confused.

Maya sat at the kitchen table sketching out a picture for Chloe. Riley sat by her chewing on her pencil in frustration trying to figure out this word search she's been doing. To pass the time Riley's been doing word searches when it was a chill day at the house. Chloe suddenly walked into the room. Frantically Maya pushed the sketch under her and sat on it. Riley watched her a smirked. Mouthing "very subtle" to her.

"Mommy?. Who's... Uncle Lucas?" Maya's breath caught in her throat. She turned to look at Riley who was also sporting a shocked expression.

"Uhm, you don't have an uncle named Lucas. Why do you ask?" Maya sat up. Riley who was doing the word search closed the book. Waiting to see what was about to happen.

"When I was at the park with Uncle Farkle, Naomi and Noah. I ran into that cowboy again. Apparently he's Naomi and Noah's Uncle and they said Uncle Lucas." So I was right, the man Chloe saw in the grocery store was Lucas. Riley thought to herself.

"I thought you said you didn't catch his name?" Maya questioned.

"Are you sure they said Lucas?. Nothing else?." Riley questioned. Chloe nodded.

"I think he knows Uncle Farkle too because he was surprised when we told him we were with him." Maya wanted to try so hard not to believe it. But Chloe saw him twice. Naomi and Noah are evidence too.

"So that was definitely, Lucas. Huh." Maya said quietly.

"Same black cowboy hat on. His eyes were were a vibrant greenish bluish. At the time I couldn't really come up with a color for it which was strange because you told me all the colors that I know so I should've came up with something but on the spot I couldn't." Chloe was very intelligent for a 5 year old. Which seems impossible but there's Farkle so it's possible. Chloe was interested in art faster than Maya was able to find out that art was her forte back in 7th grade. Maya told her all the colors there could possibly be. It's why Chloe is so descriptive. Then there's Farkle who literally teaches Chloe most of the words in the dictionary.

"So, if there's no Uncle Lucas. Is he my dad" Maya froze. Riley looked at her expressionless best friend worried. There was only one time before where Chloe asked about why she didn't have dad. Maya walked out the house just like. Riley had grabbed Chloe's hand and tried to run after her but they couldn't find her. Maya had surprisingly ran a pretty far distance.

Maya sighed. "We'll talk about this soon, ok?." Well she handled that a lot better than last time. Riley let out a sigh of relief.

Chloe frowned. "Alright". Maya grabbed the sketch and headed to her room. Chloe checked to see if she was gone before walking up to Riley.

"So... About my birthday coming up soon" Riley and Maya laughed as Chloe got started.


	4. Catching Up

"Special delivery for Isaiah Babineaux" Lucas shouted while knocking on their door. he had already given the one kitten to Austin who was more than happy to have it!. though Ciara didn't like it and told him that if her son was going to own a cat he should leave it at his house much to Austin's dismay. Lucas told him that he can come over the house just as much as he wants to befriend the cat. So Austin tagged along with Lucas to drop off the other cats. He heard some mumbling behind the door till the knob shook. The door was yanked open.

"You're not Uncle Zay" Austin pointed out with furrowed eyebrows. The man at the door looked up.

"...Lucas!?"

"Billy!?" the two looked at each other incredulously before doing their weird handshake.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Austin questioned. Billy abruptly stopped the handshake, his eyebrows rose high.

"Daddy?... Lucas you're a father!" Lucas scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed. Not of his son but of the fact that Billy was laughing at him.

"Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend and that you could have a little child on your hands any day now too right?".

"Man, I honestly been wanting to start a family for a while. But Missy isn't ready I guess. Your kids gonna be in their teen years by the time we have children" Lucas wasn't so sure about that.

"That is if my kid is still alive by then" Billy looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Billy who's at the door" Zay asked before letting out a huge gasp.

"Winslow!" Zay grabbed the kitty and craddled it in his arms. Lucas laughed as he saw the cat attempt to scratch him.

"Hello to you too, Zay".

"thanks for bringing him." Zay cuddled with the ginger kitten, swaying side to side. Austin walked up to him hugging him. he was only able to reach up to Zay's knees and a little over but it's still a hug.

"What's up, Austin!." Zay lent down giving the boy a hug in return.

"You guys can come in" Billy walked into the house then Zay. Austin tugged on Lucas' pant leg.

"Daddy what about the other cat?"

"That is for someone else. She'll get the cat later in the month" Lucas reassured. Austin nodded before heading inside. Lucas shut the door behind them.

"Guy's look who came!" he heard Billy shout at the two girls waiting for their boyfriends to return to the table so they could continue their game of UNO.

"Oh, Hey Lucas" Missy said absentmindedly.

"Draw 4, Vanessa!" Missy snickered evilly.

"Fuck!" Vanessa yelled picking up four cards.

"Wait a minute..." Missy looked up at the texan boy and his son.

"Lucas!?. When did you get here?" Missy asked getting up to give him a hug.

"Maybe about a week and a half ago. Seems like a lot has happened since I been gone." Missy nodded in agreement.

"Too bad Maya didn't come over today. we invited her to hang out but she said she was busy working on some painting for Chloe's birthday. Which speaking of children I see you have a son and he is so adorable!" Missy kneeled down pinching the boys cheeks while he smiled innocently at her.

"That's ok, I still haven't seen her yet. Or Riley and Farkle for that matter. I been wanting to see them as a surprise but I keep having close encounters with Riley and Farkle that I'm sure it's most likely not even a surprise anymore" Lucas replied. Missy nodded heading back to her seat.

"That and their kids told them I was here so" Lucas rose an eyebrow giving Zay a stern look.

"Hey you could've stayed in your house. Don't blame my children" Zay defended. Billy and Zay returned to the table.

"Ha!, you got more cards" Zay mocked Vanessa giving Missy a high five.

"where are the minions anyway?" Lucas questioned looking around the house. Vanessa gave him a stern look. He put his hands up in defense.

"They're with Riley, Farkle and Chloe. Like Missy said, Maya's busy with some painting" Lucas sighed.

"Does she ever take a break?" they all shrugged.

"You want to join us?. It seems like you don't have nothing else better to do." Zay asked gathering everyone's cards from the unfinished game and shuffling them.

"heyyyy I was so close to winning!" Billy pouted. Zay stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but Austin would be by himself. you think I should finally introduce him?" Austin walked towards Vanessa to give her a hug.

"Sure why not. We'll still be here. Besides Farkle and Riley are probably very suspicious anyway. Might as well just say hey to them now." Missy responded.

"Or you could wait till Chloe's birthday and surprise the three of them all together" Billy chimed in. That was a good idea. Maybe he'll wait till then.

"That could work except for the fact that there will be two other people there that Maya would be busy with as well. that's too many people she has to catch up with. She's already stressing herself out with Chloe's birthday" Zay explained. The three nodded remembering that small fact.

"What two other people?" Lucas looked at them confused.

"Oh you don't know?, Well Maya hasn't told us who the father of Chloe is but she did give us some options. which are-"

"Not our business to tell him unless we have Maya's permission" Zay cut Billy giving him a warning look.

"Come on I just want to know." Lucas exasperated.

"How about you go drop Austin off with Riley and Farkle so you can come back here and we can have some drinks and talk" Lucas stood there for a moment thinking.

"Austin!" The young boy ran right to Lucas side.

"Yes daddy?"

"C'mon were leaving, I'm going to introduce you to my friends" Lucas headed to the door.

"Ok!" Austin replied excitingly.

"Buy some Doritos on your way back!" Zay shouted before the door opened and closed shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Uncle Farkle?" Noah started. Farkle looked at him as they were walking.

"If babies are in the womb for 9 months, how come they aren't 9 months when they're born?" Farkle stared at Noah as if he were high right now.

"Noah, it takes a baby about 8 - 9 months to develop in the mother's womb. if they were 9 months when they were born that'd mean that they're 3 months away from turning one." Farkle explained. Noah had a serious look on his face which Farkle could guess that he was serious about this question.

"When you're in the womb for that long, babies are just developing their body. so when you're out the womb it's going to take another 9-12 months for them to get used to everything. with the help of the parents of course." Noah stayed quiet for a moment.

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's between land and sea?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Noah shrugged.

"If I asked Naomi she would've slapped my tender head. You know how long it took for me to curl it today. I used this sponge in my hair for about an hour just curling it"

"Oh so that's what that is?" Farkle said taking the sponge from his hand, examining it.

"this seems like it could make your hair all tangled if you use it too much" Farkle said handing it back to Noah.

"Well actually I twisted my hair so much that it did get tangled. Mommy and Noami had to comb out my hair. It hurt really bad" Noah rubbed the spot on his head where it hurt the most.

"C'mon we have to go get Chloe's gift, then it's our turn to be with her. So Riley and your sister could get her gift." Farkle said. Noah nodded leading Farkle to the dollar store to get some cards. "But couldn't we have done this any other day. isn't Aunt Maya off tomorrow?. We could've done something while Her and Chloe hang out."

"That is true but Riley and I are working the rest of the week. So we have to go searching for a gift today" Farkle walked into the aisle with the cards. They all looked cheap and tacky to him. He did see one with cat that had circular glasses with lenses as a galaxy.

"You're thinking about the one with Space shades wearing cat too right?" Noah smirked. Farkle nodded in response before grabbing two cards. One card had a gray cat with space glasses and another card that was a unicorn kitten in space. Noah squealed at the cuteness he couldn't handle.

"Ok, now onto the gifts!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you think mommy will surprise me on my birthday by letting me meet daddy?" Chloe asked curiously. A question that Riley was never prepared for answering. Even if Maya warned her of the questions her daughter might bring up these are the type of questions that a 13 year old could be asking. Riley had no idea how intelligent her niece is. It's kind of scary to her. there's no way a 5 Year old could come up with questions like that. She can't be real. Maybe Mr. Minkus created her, yeah maybe that's it!. Riley sighed to herself. what is she thinking, of course Farkle's dad didn't create her. She's being ridiculous. She's definitely going to wait to have kids.

"Clo, I get that you're in desperate need to meet your dad but what if Aunt Maya isn't comfortable with seeing him again?. what if she doesn't want you to meet him. It's not like she's forcing you from seeing him but what if her fears of seeing him are interfering with her letting you see him again." Naomi had responded after Riley had took a long time to reply. it's just so strange to see how quickly these kids grow up. Naomi is talking like some mature adult and she couldn't even give a good answer like that. Riley had walked with the two little girls in silence, thinking about the two. while they talked and Chloe had more questions Riley didn't even notice the young boy with a navy blue cowboy hat and the older man with a black cowboy hat as they walked into the elevator.

"Hey, Austin!. Uncle Luke! Long time no see" Naomi had cut off her conversation with Chloe to run towards them giving her uncle and cousin a hug.

"Naomi I literally saw you not to long ago." Lucas returned the hug, sporting a light-hearted smile before looking up towards Riley. She stared at Lucas dumbfounded. I can't believe it, he's actually here. He's right here in front of me. Her eyes started to tear up, engulfing him into a tight hug.

"I didn't think you were actually here. I had a feeling you were but I just wasn't sure. how come you never texted or called." She sniffed. Her tears staining his shirt covering his shoulder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but it all started to backfire when I ended up running into everyone's kids" Lucas replied annoyed.

"Speaking of kids, is-"

"Yeah, He's mine. His mother isn't quite responsible. Austin doesn't like her. At all." Riley gave him a sad smile. It's just disappointing that Maya and Lucas had become apart from each other and ended up getting themselves into the same predicament. She knows deep down that they both miss each other and love each other deeply. She can tell, she's been observing for the past years. Even when she was a naive clumsy girl in middle School.

"And so we're fighting over the custody of Austin. Personally I don't think she cares. She can't take care of him properly. I don't know what changed." He said stressfully. Riley put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Uncle Luke, You seem stressed why don't you relax, Yeah?" Naomi repsoneded reassuringly. Austin stared up at his green eyed father worried.

"I am going to relax i'm heading over to Zay's house to join them in a few drinks and a game of UNO."

"So what are you doing here?" Chloe asked confused.

"I need you, Riley, to watch Austin while I'm gone"

"But you just got here, why don't we all catch up?" Riley suggested as they all exited the elevator.

"Riles we finished. It's your turn" Farkle and Noah showed up with two Bags. One with the cards another with some gifts. It didn't take a second for Farkle to realize that there was another adult and kid present. Lucas had beat him to the introduction.

"Farkle!?" Lucas looked at him incredulously. He looked very well put together.

"Wow, you've gotten taller" Lucas chuckled before giving him a hug. After returning the favor Noah had gone in for a hug too.

"Yeah, well one of my goals was to man up and start being active." Farkle said a little shyly.

"Daddy who's that?" Austin pointed to him. His eyebrows furrowed mouthing back to Lucas 'daddy?' in confusion.

"Austin this is your Uncle Farkle. Farkle this is my son Austin."

"Hello, Sparkle" Austin said contently. Lucas shook his head. "Not sparkle Austin, Farkle"

"It's alright Lucas. Let him call me whatever he wants." The two laughed. Farkle then turned towards Riley. He barely jerked his head to the side but Riley caught on. They moved away from the group that seemed to be moving.

"They both have kids!" Farkle whispered incredulously.

"I know, it's crazy. Farkle all our friends are having kids I think it's about time we start too. I don't want to be left out. By the time we have kids, Maya will have already been a grandmother" Riley started to panic. Oh. No. Maya will be a grandmother and she won't be able to watch my kids cause she'll be too old.

"Riley that's not what I was talking about." She stopped panicking, tilting her head to the side looking at him with confusion.

"then what did you mean"

"I just. They like each other, as if it wasn't obvious. Austin knows his mom and knows Lucas so that's a plus side. He won't have to worry about trying to find out who his father is. Though it seems like he wants to stay with Lucas. Chloe however doesn't know her father and she's trying to find out!. We don't know where he is or how long it could be before he just randomly shows up. but I don't know how this is going to work..." Riley let him explain. Thinking in between the things he's said so far. There seems to be a lot going on in there lives. One of them who tries to neglect everything while the other wants things to get resolved. She mentally sighed. This is going to be a hell of a long while.

"Ya know Uncle, Why don't we just all come back to my house. That way we could be playing while you and my parents could catch up and hang out. That goes for Aunt Riley and Uncle Farkle too." Noah said. Lucas thought about it. That does seem like a smart idea. Why haven't I thought of that from the start... but then again. it seems I haven't been doing any thinking at all lately.

"Alright we could do that. Let's just see if Riley and Farkle say so"

Farkle and Riley had returned from their conversation.

"We're going to my dad's house. So all you guys could catch up" Naomi basically demanded.

"We would love to but we can't. Naomi we haven't gotten some stuff yet."

"Just say it was from you and Farkle and from Noah and I. We can combine." Noami tried her best to make sense without giving hint that they bought Chloe's birthday gifts. well half of then did. "Or you two could go get some on your own time." Noah suggested as well.

"I don't think they're going to let up Riles. We might as well just go" Farkle said. Riley then sighed. "Alright-"

"Well I mean you two could stay here and get whatever you need to get and I can bring the kids with me. That way you two can come on your own time" Farkle started to consider that for a moment.

"Well I don't know Lucas I don't think you're good driver" Riley joked.

"Riley" Lucas smiled, rolling his eyes at her.

"I guess so. But be safe. Don't forget to put on your seatbelt!. Safety is key!" Riley shouted when they started walking off.

"Are we actually going shopping for Chloe's gift?" Farkle asked. Riley snorted in response.

"No. You better check your bank account right now cause you're paying for what I pick up and can't put down." Riley grasped his wrist and pulled him towards Victoria Secret. Farkle groaned.

"I thought you were joking about not wanting to fall behind on not having kids. Now you're trying to seduce me by bringing me into Victoria Secret."

"Don't you groan. Most men would be happy if there girlfriend did this" Farkle pouted.

"Yeah well I'm not like most men."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You heard what Riley said. Buckle in." Lucas told the four as he buckled in himself and started the ignition.

"I'm all buckled in daddy!" Austin confirmed sporting a cheeky smile.

"Yep we're all buckled in" Noah said checking everyone's to make sure they actually are buckled.

"You always gotta act like you're the boss just because you're older!" Naomi pouted with jealousy.

"Guys can we not start this, I want this to be a peaceful car ride to Uncle Zay's house" Chloe chimed in. The car started and Lucas began to move from the parking lot. Country music had started playing. "I take it back. Begin arguing. Begin arguing!" Chloe covered her ears.

"Oh no no no no no. Pass! The Aux!" Noah reached his hand out towards the front where Lucas was sitting. "Hey I thought you were sitting."

"I was, until you started playing that monstrosity" Noah tried reaching for it again.

"you're texan. What texan doesn't like Country Music." Lucas said incredulously.

"Me!" Noah shouted.

"Wait wait wait guys shut up I like this song" Chloe cut them off.

"Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low" Noah turned towards Chloe horrified. While Naomi stared at her dumbfounded. "How do you know that song"

"Mommy was listening to it one time when she was painting. It was weird cause she was like... moving her hips in a way I didn't think was possible." Chloe remembered that awful image.

"but the song got stuck in my head" Lucas was snickering behind the wheel. He's so gonna use that agaisnt her.

"I don't care, I can't deal with this." Noah was finally able to reach forward and grab the Aux that was connected to Lucas's phone. He went to YouTube to find his song.

"Oh yeah now I can bump to this!". Noah said bobbing his head, Naomi nodded her head I'm agreement.

"Yep, you're definitely Zay's child" Lucas laughed to himself when he recognized the song was from Beyoncé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What time is it?" Chloe asked. She looked at the three but they seemed to be fixiated on their 3DS's. They were all playing Mario Kart 7 but Chloe needed to get home. It was the final lap of the game so she decided to check when the race finished. it's not like she was trying. Her and Noah were in 1st and 2nd place while Naomi was in 5th and Austin was last. Though they tell him he's in first because he is quite sensitive. She almost lost her place in 2nd to the computer. They always end up cheating on the 3rd Lap.

"Let's Goooo! 1st place baby!" Noah fist pumped in the air. Austin looked at him confused.

"I mean... Aw man Last place again. Austin how are you so good at this game" Austin then smiled.

"Guy's I'm gonna go downstairs to see if Aunt Riley is ready." Chloe headed downstairs. The music was sounding less muffled and more clearer each time she got closer to them.

"Hey Aunt Riley... Where's Aunt Riley and Uncle Farkle?"

"No idea kiddo" Missy shrugged.

"Draw 4 Billy". Billy gasped dramatically putting a hand to his heart.

"Missy I thought you loved me!" He fake cried picking up 4 cards.

"Now you know how I feel." Vanessa sneered as she took a swig of her soda.

"I don't know where they are. They still haven't come yet and Riley won't answer her phone" Lucas took out his phone to call Farkle again. The phone rung out until it was answered.

"Hey...Lucas." Riley answered out of breath.

"Riley?" Lucas replied in confusion.

"Are you and Farkle still coming?"

"Coming where?, Oh... yeah oops I forgot about that." Lucas' eyebrows furrowed. "Oh shit it's 11:00"

"Riley where exactly are you two?"

"I'm at farkle's house...Oh crap seriously...shit... tell her I'm on my way!". Lucas could hear Farkle slightly in the background but his voice was muffled. "Crap, Maya is going to kill me. Tell Chloe to get ready we'll be there in a few."

"They're on they're way right now, Clo" Chloe responded with a nod and headed upstairs.

10 minutes had passed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Zay got up and walked to the door. He snorted when he saw Riley.

"Nice clothes" She looked away flushed.

"Shut up. is Chloe in there, can you tell her to come out so we can go home before her mother kicks my ass" Zay rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah if I find her. Although I can't seem to find your virginity ."

Riley smacked Zay's shoulder embarrassed.

"Watch it Babineaux". Chloe had came through the door from behind Zay. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why are you dressed like that." Riley's cheeks turned crimson red while Zay stood there laughing obnoxiously.

"C'mon we're leaving now." Riley grabbed her wrist and rushed her to the car.

"Alright Alright no need to be so rough"

"That's what she said!" Zay shouted at Riley.

"SHUT UP ZAY!" The car door then slammed shut and the car started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hurry Chloe, If we're lucky, Maya might be asleep." Riley ran up the stairs.

"You mean if YOU'RE lucky". Riley ignored her. Her hands trembled trying to find the key the right key. The key slipped into the key hole but she was afraid to open the door. Chloe wasted no time and opened it. Riley never screamed so loud. That's a lie, she has.

Maya stood in the doorway with an intimidating look. Riley never had to pee but suddenly now she has to.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run." Riley trembled in place.

"1..." Riley jumped in fear of the number 1 and ran off.

"Nice knowing ya Chloe!"


	5. What Are You Doing Here!

"So... when exactly was the last time you've seen the gang?" Owen had asked his raven haired friend, Brandon, as they left the airport. Owen and Brandon had become best friends through Maya at the college party that Josh had invited Riley and her friends to. While Owen had found Brandon attractive unfortunately Brandon was not Gay, but Maya took it upon herself to introduce them to each other anyway.

"The last time I saw the group together was at the college party after graduation. I actually bumped into Maya a few times before I left" Brandon confirmed. Owen looked at his friend in sleight confusion. Brandon's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?, it's not like I don't see any of them. I just saw Maya more often"

"You mean Maya alone?, not with Lucas or Riley?" Owen tried to get answers out of him.

"She told me Riley was out on vacation and Lucas left for college before the party. So yes, Maya alone." Brandon averted his gaze to the window.

"What about Farkle?" Owen asked.

"I'd rather not talk about this" Brandon replied still not wanting to look at him.

"Well it's usually not like me to press on to people's business but I thought you should know that Maya has a daughter" They had stopped at a red light and Owen turned to look at his reaction. His face seemed to be in shock and worry for a split second but as soon as Owen blinked his face was back to being neutral.

"So the blonde and pretty boy has a family together now. Ain't that somethin' special." The light had turned green again but Owen had stayed put.

"The lights green Owen. Hurry up and move before the car's start blowing their horns" Brandon said watching the cars behind them through the rear view mirror. Owen stared at brandon for a few seconds wondering if he should say something. Eh, what could happen. Owen shrugged.

"Actually Brandon, Lucas isn't the father of Maya's daughter." There it was again. That face Brandon made the first time when he was told that Maya had a daughter. It went away faster then it appeared. Owen had tuned out the beeping and the barking of those who were yelling at them through the window as they went around their car. He was confused. Lost in thought, that is untill the car jerked forward. Owen and Brandon looked at the back to find a middle aged man repeatedly hitting his bumper.

"What the fuck!" Owen had got out the car. The light returned to red. Brandon followed behind him. As long as I was able to get out of that conversation, Brandon thought as he reached his friend and the stranger arguing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Austin, it's time" Noah had said to his 'cousin'. The two were about to start an intense game of Super Smash Bros trying to break the tie from last night. They would've continued but it was past their bed time and Vanessa had told them to turn the game off, much to Noah's dismay. Though he listened because he knows his mother doesn't like to repeat herself.

"That's no fair, you took my favorite character!. I always use Sonic!" Austin pouted. Noah snickered mischievously.

"You always use him. I don't get how you're only 4 years old and can keep up with me in my favorite game. So I took Sonic now." Noah said proud of his genius plan. He's sure he's gonna win this time.

"Well fine, if you're gonna take Sonic then I'm taking Zero Suit Samus" Noah's smug face slowly faded into a frown. This boy is too smart for his age. Stupid Uncle Lucas. he's always got to be good at everything.

"You can't use her, she's too inappropriate! You can see her boobies and everything" Noah argued.

"But you use her all the time. You're only 6" Austin replied.

"Well when it comes to you, I'm an adult" Noah said with his chest up and head held high.

"Oh brother" Austin shook his head after pressing start on the game. The two played and discovered first hand that they didn't know each other's player's moves. Noah had been getting frustrated with the way Austin was playing as his favorite character and eventually they switched controllers.

"Ha! I won! I ended the tie breaker" Noah had jumped up and down ecstatically taunting Austin with his smug face.

"Hey, why are you smiling. I beat you, you should be upset right now." Noah asked in confusion.

"I'm smiling because you didn't win, I did" Austin crossed his arms across his chest giving Noah an innocent look.

"What?" Noah looked at the four year old incredulously.

"How'd you win". He questioned arching his eyebrow.

"I won because I chose Samus and I was originally player one. Before we started this, you were the one who said that we could not give in to each other's player and end up switching controllers or quitting the game" Austin was the one with the triumphed look now.

"That's not fair. I won fair and square! Daaaaaaad!" Noah shouted running down the stairs to the kitchen where his father and uncle were talking. Austin followed behind, taking his sweet time.

"If male seahorses are the ones that give birth does that mean that they have both a dick and a-"

"Zay, I asked you what to wear to Chloe's birthday tomorrow." Lucas quickly said before zay could finished.

"Ok... and" Zay asked obliviously"

"How did this conversation get to seahorses" Lucas looked at Zay confused. Zay was sporting the same face, trying to think of how the subject changed so quick.

"My bad, but seriously it's a good question though. You have to admit" Lucas shook his head as he laughed at his best friend.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little brain"

"What brain?" Zay asked jokingly. The two laughed again. "But seriously, what should I wear tomorrow?"

"Lucas, we're going to a 6 year olds party. Why does it matter?. it's not like you got something nice to wear. All you have in your closet are jeans and blue shirts." Zay said. He had a point. Lucas did own a lot of blue shirts. Can you blame him though, it's his favorite color.

"Well I do have a few flannels" Lucas responded.

"Yeah the flannels that belong to me and I still haven't got them back yet!" Zay snapped back. Lucas put his hands up in defense.

"I'll give em back don't worry."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad" Noah had dragged the word until he reached his father. Austin followed shortly after.

"How much you wanna bet that they're fighting over Super Smash Bros again" Lucas said.

"No way, I'm not betting on that. They always fight about that." Zay scoffed.

"Dad, Austin's cheating again!. He said he won when he clearly didn't!" Noah pouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"I won because I chose Zero Suit Samus, He chose Sonic. He wanted to switch controllers cause he didn't like Sonic. So he won as zero suit Samus but I actually one."

"And how'd you win?" Zay arched an eyebrow while comforting his son in a hug.

"I won because he made the rule that we can't give in to our character and switch controllers or quit the game" Austin said smugly.

"Well seems like Austin out smarted you kid. He won this one" Zay said looking down at his mini me. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"No fair! I thought you loved me, dad" Noah started crying and kicked his dad where it hurts before running upstairs to Vanessa.

"Agh!" Zay slowly fell to the ground holding his crotch in pain. Lucas watched in shock, eyebrows raised high while Austin pointed at his uncle and laughed.

"He is so grounded." Zay barely managed to say. _Damn, I should start making him do soccer with Naomi._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mommy!. Can we go to the mall?" Chloe asked tugging on her mother's shirt.

"What for?" Maya responded.

"Tomorrow's my birthday and I want us both to wear something that matches." Chloe smiled. Maya's heart almost melted.

"Awwwwww" Riley had gushed from the kitchen with her hands over her heart. Maya chuckled.

"Okay" Maya smiled giving in before heading to her room to grab her stuff. Chloe clapped her hands frantically before grabbing her shoes and jacket to get ready.

"I'm calling Farkle over" Riley shouted from the kitchen. Maya returned from her room. in one swift motion Riley threw her the car keys as Maya threw her the key to the wine cooler.

"No funny business little lady, I don't want to come back home and have to bleach Chloe's and my eyes." Maya said. Riley waved it off.

"It's not gonna be like that peaches. We're just gonna watch Netflix"

"Mhm" Maya arched her eyebrow. Chloe tugged on her mom's shirt again.

"Come on mommy let's go"

"Be back in a few!" Maya shouted before shutting the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I still can't believe you finally grew out of your habit of spoiling movies." Riley said incredulously. Farkle scratched his neck in sleight embarrassment of the memory.

"Yeah well, Zay and Lucas had a pretty scary way of getting me out of it."

"Oh no what'd they do." Riley said

"It was nothing bad really they just uhm... how about we don't talk about this" Farkle said averting his gaze back to the tv.

"No way, you got me interested tell me what they did" Riley playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ow Riley" Farkle held his shoulder and pouted.

"Oh stop, that didn't hurt" Riley scoffed. The two laughed and the bell rang.

"I got it" Riley got up from their comfortable spot on the couch and opened the door.

"Hey Riley" Owen greeted her with a hug. Riley gasped before accepting the hug.

"Owen, it's been so long"

"Riley, I stopped by yesterday" Owen deadpan.

"But thats 24 hours. I haven't seen you" Owen playfully rolled his eyes.

"How's it going Minkus" Owen looked to the side and waved. Farkle waved back with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting something am I?" Riley shook her head.

"No, not at all. Come in" Riley moved to the side so that they could come inside.

"So what brings you here?". Riley asked returning to her seat next to Farkle.

"I was picking up a friend from the airport and thought we should stop by." Owen stood by the couch.

"Is that my cue to stop hiding and come inside" Brandon shouted from behind the door. The three averted their gaze to the door. Riley and Farkle sporting a confused look in their eyes.

"Allow me to get the door" Owen offered. The two watched hesitantly as their friend went towards the door.

"Do you think it's Lucas?" Farkle asked whispering to Riley.

"No, I think we would've been able to tell from the accent. I didn't hear one" Farkle hummed in agreement. Owen opened the door as his black haired friend entered the house.

"Hey gu-" Riley squealed before hopping off the couch, running towards the door, pushing him out and shutting it in his face.

"Riley!" Farkle said incredulously. Owen's eyebrows rose high.

"What is he doing here!" Riley asked surprised.

"Uhm..." Owen could barely get a word out since Riley had cut him off again.

"He has to leave if Maya sees him here she will freak!."

"Why?" the two boys asked confused.

"Do you guys have any tissues?, I think my nose is bleeding" Brandon asked behind the door. Riley winced in apology before opening the door and allowing him back in. Brandon reluctantly walked back inside.

"Sorry about that" Riley apologized before heading to the kitchen to get some tissues.

"It's cool, it was unexpected but I guess I should've expected it" Brandon waved it off, his other hand holding his nose. Riley returned with the tissues.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right" Riley pointed. She waited until he was out of earshot.

"I'm serious Owen he needs to go. Quickly before Maya gets back!"

"Why?, I was hoping we could all talk and catch up" Owen said. Farkle nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand, We found out Lucas is here and Maya hasn't even seen him yet. How do you think she'll react when she finds Brandon here as well" Riley paced around nervously chewing on her hair. Owen shrugged.

"Ok, Riley" Farkle stopped her from pacing.

"Can you explain to us why this is such a big deal" Riley close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maya never told us who the father was of Chloe right?... well, that is, except for me."

"Okay..." Owen said impatiently waiting for the answer. Riley looked down from their gazes, toying with her shirt.

"Well uhm... Brandon... is the father of Chloe" The atmosphere around them became silent. Owen and Farkle gaped at each other. Riley was finally able to look up at the two, taking in their shocked expressions.

"Alright I think I'm good." Brandon said unknowingly breaking the silence. "Your bathroom smells nice too." He looked at the three confused.

"Uh... did I miss something?" Owen and Farkle continued to stare at Brandon in utter shock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What about this, mommy!" Chloe said holding up a brown cardigan with a white shirt and light denim jeans. Maya smiled taking it from the soon to be six year olds hands.

"I like it" She said as she put it in the cart. Chloe then eyed all of the outfits they had in the cart.

"We have a lot of outfits mommy, you think I can wear all of these tomorrow?" Chloe questioned.

"They're not just to wear tomorrow, silly. I'm getting them for you because I love you. Think of it as an early birthday present." Maya smiled.

"Ok!" Chloe smiled back before going on a hunt for more clothes. She looked through the clothes rack trying to find something that her and her mother could wear together. maybe we could wear a leather jacket with art designs on it. It'll be crafty and made from the Hart. Chloe giggled to herself from her silly joke.

"Hi Chloe!" A little boy said from behind her. Chloe turned around in confusion before recognizing who it was.

"Oh!, hey Austin what are you doing here?".

"I'm here with my daddy. He wants to get something new to wear to your birthday tomorrow so I'm helping him" Austin said proudly.

"That's cool!, I'm here with my mommy" Chloe smiled. Her eyes averted to a cute camo shirt and quickly walked to it. Austin followed behind.

"Hey, Chloe" Austin started.

"Yeah?" Chloe answered while she tried to find a shirt with her size.

"Your mommy is the only person my daddy hasn't met yet. Should we get them?" Austin suggested. Chloe nodded at the idea.

"Yeah we should!. but don't tell him who it is, ok?" Austin gave her a thumbs up.

"Got it!" The two kids parted ways to go get their parents.

"Mommy! mommy!, come I want to show you something!" Chloe said grabbing her mother's hand a pulling her.

"Woah, alright alright I'm coming" Maya laughed at her daughter's sudden excitement.

"Daddy!, Daddy!. I found another plaid shirt and I think this is what you could wear tomorrow." Austin pulled on his dad shirt, though he kinda had trouble since he was so little.

"Lead the way, Cowboy" Lucas said. The two kids met face to face and turned to their parents.

"Ta Da!" They said in unison. Maya's smile slightly faded as she stared up at him in shock.

"Lucas?" Maya said in shock. The two stood in silence for a brief moment. Maya's heart picking up speed each image she took in of him. Lucas wasted no time at all. In one swift motion he walked up to Maya held her face in his hands and kissed her. The sudden move stunned her. She stood there frozen in place and in complete shock. Slowly reciprocating the kiss.

"Wow, I was not expecting that" Chloe said after covering Austin's eyes. What am I doing?!... What is he doing!. Maya thought before pushing him away. Lucas sleightly confused but he didn't let it show.

"What the hell, Huckleberry" Lucas smiled at the nickname. He hasn't heard that in years.

"Why did you kiss me?!" Maya asked confused. Lucas didn't answer. Chloe removed her hand from Austin's eyes.

"Daddy is she gonna be my new mommy?" Austin asked out of the blue. Maya then took the time to realize that there was another kid here.

"You have a kid, Sundance?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied.

"I could say the same about you but, I've already met your daughter" He shrugged.

"Told you I saw a cowboy." Chloe said sticking her tongue out at her mom.

"Yeah, I'm a cowboy too!, Right daddy?" Austin asked.

"Yes you are Austin" Lucas said bending, messing up his son's hair.

"Heyyy stop.". Austin pouted trying to hit his dad's hands away from his hair.

"Austin?. Really Ranger Rick. you couldn't have come up with a more Texan name than Austin." Maya rose an eyebrow.

"You're just bringing back all the nicknames now are you, Shortstack" Lucas said smugly. Maya smiled this time rather than frown whenever he used that name.

"I've missed you, Maya. Every day I'd think about you. Zay would get annoyed with me each time I brought you up while we were in Texas." Lucas said honestly.

"If you missed me so much then why didn't you come sooner." Maya frowned. Lucas sighed and pulled her into a hug. Chloe then stood there awkwardly.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable." Chloe whispered to Austin.

"I'm lost. Your mom just gave my dad cooties and he's not complaining" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Cooties aren't real Austin." Chloe laughed at his reaction. His face looked as if he saw judy the sheep.

"School. Life. I didn't want to visit until I knew I was staying for sure. I know you would've wanted that more than just seeing me every 5-6 months." Lucas said. Maya's eyes started to sting.

"I wish you stayed with us though."

"I know but you're the one that convinced me to go otherwise you know damn well I wouldn't have gone anywhere." He said holding her tight. She held back the tears remembering the day they had argued about him staying or leaving.

"I still didn't want you to go." A single tear slipped down her cheek

"Well, I'm here now and I ain't goin anywhere" Lucas hissed in embarrassment after he finished his sentence.

"I let my accent slip there didn't I" Lucas said.

"Yeah you did" The two laughed softly, Lucas still holding onto her not letting go, closing his eyes taking in her strawberry scent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm a what now?!" Brandon said incredulously He just had a feeling when Owen said Lucas wasn't the father earlier today. Owen then laughed out of nowhere.

"I feel like I'm watching the Maury Show right now"

"What I don't understand is, when you and Maya had a thing" Farkle asked confused.

"I don't think I'm comfortable talking about that." Brandon said nervously.

"Aren't you a rebel?, I didn't think anything made you uncomfortable." Farkle said. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Farkle that was in middle School. I grew out of that"

"Honestly as long as it wasn't Charlie, I'm fine" Riley chimed in. Owen and farkle nodded in agreement.

"How is he by the way, did he finally get over you?" Owen asked.

"Yeah he did, he's actually got a thing for Smackle now" Riley laughed at the thought.

"What?!" Farkle choked on air and Riley rubbed his back as he took the time to process what she said. Owen and Brandon laughed.

"She's a strange little gem" Brandon said.

"Yeah she is, but she's pretty now. I think she's finally got the hang of us humans and Farkle" Owen said

"I'm a real boy!, my mom has my birth certificate!" Farkle said offended. The three laughed at him.

"Whatever you say Farks". The room went silent as the door knob started moving open.

"Uh oh, Maya's back. Brandon you have to hide" Riley said looking around the room.

"He doesn't have to hide Riley, He's fine." Farkle waved off the situation. The door opened and the four held in their breath.

"We're home!" Chloe said running in to give her aunt a hug. Austin followed behind also giving Riley a hug.

"Wait if Austin's here then..." Riley looked at Farkle in panic.

"Aunt Riley who's the new boy?" Chloe asked with no idea what was going on.

"Sorry we took so long, Riles. We ran into Huckleberry at the mall" Maya said letting Lucas in before she closed the door. Lucas was about to greet his old friends before he recognized someone else was in the house. Someone he didn't like at all.

"Brandon?!" Lucas said in sleight anger but confusion.

"What!?" Maya dropped all her bags and turned around in shock.

"Long time no see eh?" Brandon waved, with a smile a little too innocent for lucas's liking.

"He doesn't need to hide, he said..." Riley spoke.

"He's fine, he said..." She shook her head regretting that she didn't go with her plan and hide him. Riley turned and slapped Farkle on the arm for real this time.

"Ow!, Riley" Farkle said rubbing his arm.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me!" Riley shouted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. We Need to Talk

_**Sorry for the long long wait. I gotta stop procrastinating but school just started up again. Personally I was fine. I barely did anything this summer but everyone was complaining... ok ya know what imma just let you read this chapter trollololl.**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _"He doesn't have to hide Riley, He's fine." Farkle waved off the situation. The door opened and the four held in their breath._

 _"We're home!" Chloe said running in to give her aunt a hug. Austin followed behind also giving Riley a hug_

 _"Wait if Austin's here then..." Riley looked at Farkle in panic._

 _"Aunt Riley who's the new boy?" Chloe asked with no idea what was going on._

 _"Sorry we took so long, Riles. We ran into Huckleberry at the mall" Maya said letting Lucas in before she closed the door. Lucas was about to greet his old friends before he recognized someone else was in the house. Someone he didn't like at all._

 _"Brandon?!" Lucas said in sleight anger but confusion._

 _"What!?" Maya dropped all her bags and turned around in shock._

 _"Long time no see eh?" Brandon waved, with a smile a little too innocent for lucas's liking._

 _"He doesn't need to hide, he said..." Riley spoke._

 _"He's fine, he said..." She shook her head regretting that she didn't go with her plan and hide him. Riley turned and slapped Farkle on the arm for real this time._

 _"Ow!, Riley" Farkle said rubbing his arm._

 _"See what happens when you don't listen to me!" Riley shouted._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is he doing here?" Lucas exclaimed. Maya couldn't answer as she was frozen in place. Suddenly she didn't feel so good anymore.

"I think the better question is, when were you going to tell me that we have a kid!" Brandon shouted. Her heart started beating faster and faster from the words that came out of Brandon's mouth.

"Daddy?" Chloe spoke.

"Excuse me" Lucas slowly said, turning his gaze to Maya. "Maya, what is he talking about." His eyebrow arched.

"Ya know... I think pizza sounds like a great idea right Farkle?" Riley said hesitantly.

"Yeah. how about you, Owen?". Farkle asked.

"pizza sounds great" Owen replied. The three stood there awkwardly until Riley made a move to grab Chloe and Farkle went to grab Austin. Owen quickly headed to the door pushing Lucas aside with Riley, Farkle and the two kids behind.

"Hey!, let go!... I want to talk to my daddy!" Chloe cried hitting Riley's back. "Now isn't a great time, Clo." The door shut behind them. Riley set down Chloe and Farkle set down Austin. Chloe made a run for the door, but couldn't get there fast enough as Farkle quickly grabbed her.

"Are we actually going to get pizza!?" Austin asked oblivious to the situation. "No" Riley replied as she opened Lucas' door. "Why is Lucas' car open?" Riley asked while she went in to grab Austin's car seat.

Austin shrugged. "He just seemed very excited to see the blonde lady"

"Let me go! you can't keep a little kid from seeing their father for the first time" Chloe cried kicking at Farkle who had picked her up over his shoulder. He groaned each time her foot hit his stomach. _yep, Maya's daughter in the flesh._ Owen hopped in the front seat waiting for the others.

"I know Chloe and I really don't want to but right now, your mother has a lot of explaining to do to your dad and Lucas" Riley said quickly shutting Lucas' car door and heading to her car.

"All I ever wanted was to see my dad and when the time finally comes I can't even talk to him?" Chloe pouted. Farkle and Riley looked at each other worriedly. He put her down from his shoulder and bent down to get to her level. "I'm just finding out about this too Clo. I'd love to get answers from Maya but she seems to be in a predicament right now. One that you won't understand till you're older. Riley, Owen and I need to give her some space, ok?. if your dad decides to stop by tomorrow. Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to him but right now isn't the time." Farkle said gently rubbing her back. Chloe stared at him with tear stained cheeks, her lip quivering every once in a while she sniffled.

"We're going go to go to Uncle Zay and Vanessa's house until Riley and I think it's good to go home alright?. Now why don't you hop in the car and maybe we'll stop for ice cream on the way there." Farkle smiled at the soon to be 6 year old. She nodded before giving him a hug and going to the car. Austin followed behind. As Farkle got up he found that Riley was staring at him fondly.

"What?" he asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You handled that pretty well." Riley said impressed.

"Well, my half brother used to give me a similar talk whenever my parents fought when I was younger" Farkle said heading to the front seat of the car.

"You never told me you have a half brother" Riley responded surprised. Farkle let out a small chuckle. "There's a lot of things I still haven't told you about me, Riley"

"Farkle I've known you since we were kids. What more is there to hide from me?, haven't I already gained your trust?" Riley said.

"As much as it is cute that you two are having a moment I really don't want to be here all night and not do anything so could we please go now." Owen interrupted before Farkle could answer Riley. The two blushed before nodding and going to the car. Farkle went to the front and opened the door.

"Get out" Farkle demanded. Owen scoffed. "You don't tell me what to do. I'm not sitting between to kids. I'm staying right in this sea- AAGH" Owen yelped as Farkle pulled him out of the car. He landed on the hard pavement of the driveway. Austin and Chloe laughing at him. Riley stared wide eyed.

"Ow, What the..." He got up rubbing his knee. "Just so you know that only happened because you caught me off guard. Everyone knows you're not that strong. Farkle smirked, shaking his head and sat down in his seat. Owen limped his way to the back seat and scooted taking his spot between the two kids.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Lucas please, I'd like to talk to Brandon alone. go wait in my room or something" Maya said again for the 10th time. She doesn't know why he's being so stubborn and annoying.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him. You better explain to me first what's going on" He replied.

"Don't you think since I'm the father, I should be the one to know about anything first" Brandon suggested quietly. Lucas glared at him.

"Ok you know what" Maya said finally fed up. She grabbed Brandon's hand and quickly rushed to her room.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted after her quickly following them. Somehow she was able to get there quick enough to shut the door in his face.

"Maya, let me in!" Lucas shouted from outside the door. He said rapidly pounding against the door.

"Lucas, can you please just give me at least a minute or 2 with him." Maya shouted. It was quiet for a short while and she assumed he was done with his nonsense.

"I am so sorry about him." Maya apologized. Brandon waved it off. "no worries."

"Now uhm, how did you find out about chloe?" Maya asked a bit hesitantly..

"It was when Owen came and got me. when we were catching up a little and that's when he told me that you have a daughter. I just assumed that you and Lucas had a kid until he told me he wasn't the dad." Brandon explained.

"Oh." was all Maya could say.

"Yeah... so back to my earlier question. when where you gonna tell me that i had a daughter?" Brandon asked.

"Well, uhm-" the pounding on the door started up again. "It's been a minute already!" Lucas shouted.

"Well actually it's been 3 minutes" he said. Maya rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute" She told Brandon before leaving the room, pushing Lucas back and closing the door behind them

"Listen Lucas, I don't understand what the problem is or why I need to explain anything to you because YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" She yelled, pulling on his shirt so that they were face to face. "I'm trying to talk Brandon who just found out that he's the father of my baby and you want to be an ass and somehow turn this on you when this really isn't your issue." Her eyebrow raised in annoyance

"Alright, I'm sorry. I let jealousy cloud my mind, but I really just want us to at least go back to how things were from before I left for college" He said.

"Lucas, As much as I'd love that, I just think that maybe we can have a small little break for right now so I have time to catch up with Brandon." Maya replied. Truthfully as much as she wanted to jump back into what they had and start from there, she'd much more relieved that the secret about who Chloe's father is is out. So she's going to have to do some a lot of explaining.

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment. Maya could tell that that's probably not what he wanted to happen.

"Ok" he nodded. that's all he said before heading to the living room. Maya let out a sigh. _this is just to much_ , she turned around and went back into her room. Brandon was staring at a picture of Chloe when she was just about 8 months, a small smile shown on his face.

"She resembles you a lot" He spoke when Maya walked up to him. "She has almost all your features"

"Except my eyes." Maya responded and pointed at her eyes in the picture."She has your eyes and it really annoys me that I have to look at them everyday" Maya joked. They both let out a small laugh.

"I just can't believe I missed all of this" He said so upset with himself for being so careless and not even being there to help Maya with the mess.

"It's not your fault. I am the one who kept this from you. I felt like I would have ruined your life or something." Maya shrugged.

"Maya, you're the one that had to carry her. You had all the heavy lifting. How would my life have been ruined. I would've at least helped out even if we're not together because Chloe is my daughter. she's our daughter." Brandon said.

"When were you gonna tell me that I had a daughter" he asked again and this time there was no Lucas to interrupt.

"Honestly, I wasn't gonna tell you for as long as I could" She told him truthfully. As bad as it was, that's really what she planned on doing. "You know it's hard for me to trust a guy even if I've known them long enough to know they won't hurt me. I just still hold on to the fear of being left. I stuck with the idea not to tell you." She explained.

"I don't think I would leave a friend to a child on there own." Brandon said. "Especially if I've got something to do with it."

"Yeah well, none of this was supposed to happen" She sighed, taking a seat on her bed. Brandon sat down next to her.

"I would never take advantage of you I hope you know that I am better than that." He told her honestly. He known that she and Lucas had a problem when time came to pick colleges. She came to him and he's been comforting her when Lucas left.

"I know, that's why you're a good friend. I think the alcohol just got to us." Maya responded. Brandon nodded in agreement.

"If it's ok with you, can I still get to see her and take her places?. I'm only visiting right now before I leave in a week. I still want to get to know her" He asked.

"Yeah, She's asked about you a lot. Not you specifically but she's asked me where her dad was. if she has a dad. You'd be surprised with how smart she is. Farkle and Smackle really do there job when it's their turn to spend time with her. She's also asked me if she'll ever get a brother or sister." Maya said.

"Well it seems like she's been dying to talk to me now that she found out I'm her dad." Brandon smiled. "Have you thought about having another kid?" He questioned. Maya pondered on his question. It has crossed her mind quite a few times but she never really wanted another kid. Chloe always asks if she'll get a sibling but she never really begged for one. She hangs out with Noah and Naomi all the time and she likes to think of them as her siblings anyway.

"I've thought about it but I don't think it's gonna happen" Maya answered honestly. "Dealing with her was a handful. She makes me wonder how Riley and Farkle were able to put up with me when we were younger." Brandon laughed.

"Does she act like me?" He asked.

"Yeah she does, we were both rebellious but the things she does is the type of stuff I haven't even thought of when I was her age" Maya said then she paused. "Fuck, I just used the "when I was her age line", god that makes me feel so old" She cringed. Brandon laughed again.

"Eh, it happens to everyone at some point. soon you'll be saying "back in the day" and she'll look at you and roll her eyes." He said.

"So, tomorrow is her birthday right?" Brandon asked. Maya nodded. "what are you doing for her birthday?"

"Gonna be a surprise birthday party and since you said wanted to get to know her and stuff, you get to be her distraction and keep her occupied all morning." She told him.

"That's cool, can I choose the places we go or is she gonna boss me around?" He remained nonchalant but truth be told he was jumping in his socks.

"She's most likely going to boss you around, either way I don't care what you do as long as you don't make my kid angry or there will be a foot up your ass." Maya threatened pointing at him with a glare on her face. He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, no disappointing Chloe got it." They both laughed.

"It was good talking to you Maya" Brandon got up from the bed getting ready to leave. "Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while so it was good to talk. Sorry I kept the secret from you." She apologized.

Brandon shrugged. "Don't sweat it. I understand why. At least I get to see her and get to know her before I leave" He said.

"She's quite the character. I think you'll like her" She responded.

"I'm sure I will" Brandon smiled. He checked the time on his phone. "I better run, I wouldn't wanna keep you from talking to Lucas any longer." He said. Maya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh!, right Lucas is still here." She mentally face palmed herself.

"How are you gonna get home?. didn't you come here with Owen" Maya then asked.

"Yeah, but I can take the bus. Owen's house isn't that far... I think" His eyes squinting as he tried to remember.

"Are you sure?, you don't need me to drop you home or anything?" Maya offered. Brandon waved it off.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning, yeah?" He walked to the bedroom door opening it and heading to the living room. Maya following behind.

"Yeah" She responded as he was about to leave the house. He noticed that Lucas wasn't there when he looked behind her.

"Uhm, where's Lucas?" He asked pointing to the empty couch. Maya turned around to see that Lucas was indeed not there. Returning her attention back to Brandon she shrugged.

"No idea. But, I will see you tomorrow morning." Maya said

"Tomorrow morning" Brandon repeated. "G'night Maya" He said.

"Good night Brandon" She replied. He opened the door behind him and left. Maya closed the door, locking it and hopped on the couch ready to take a nap. Then just as she landed there was a knock on the door. Maya groaned getting up to open it. A little shocked when it was Lucas.

"Oh. You're still here?" She moved to the side to let him in.

"Yeah, I was just in the car. I saw Brandon leave so I took that as my que to come inside." Lucas said taking a seat on the single couch. Maya took a seat on the longer one.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I just texted Maya, she said Brandon left and she's just talking to Lucas now" Riley said. She looked up waiting for them to answer but they were too busy watching a movie.

"SHHHHHH!" Zay whisper yelled at Riley. "This is the best part!" He curled up next to Vanessa, chewing the popcorn in anticipation. Riley rolled her eyes. It was a Friday night and watching scary movies wasn't her thing so she tried to keep herself as distracted as possible.

She leaned over to Vanessa "I'm gonna go check on the kids" Vanessa nodded absentmindedly. Riley shook her head. _should've just went to get pizza._

She walked upstairs where she heard the kids shouting and yelling at each other.

"MOVE NAY I'M NOT TRYING TO GO AFTER YOU I'M TRYING TO GET CHLOE" Noah shouted.

"YOU MOVE I'M TRYING TO GET AUSTIN" She yelled back at him. both frustratingly hitting the buttons on their controller.

"Austin stop spamming it's annoying" Chloe said. Austin snickered. "I'll stop spamming unless you switch characters because you took mine!"

"I always play as Sonic though" Chloe said focusing on the game. "No you don't. you only used him because you knew it'd make me mad" Austin said. "Yeah I know". Chloe smiled. Austin gave her a quick glare before focusing back on the game. The sounds of button mashing and the kids yelling at each other filled the room along with the loud volume of the game. _that is way too loud_. Riley thought as she entered the room plugging her ears with her fingers at the rowdy bunch playing the Wii. Riley searched for the remote feeling as if her ears were about to bleed because of the noise.

"Hey Aunt Riley"

"Hey Auntie"

"Sup Aunt Riley"

"Hi Ms. Riley"

The kids all spoke simultaneously, still engrossed in their game. Riley just waved. Finding the remote she turned down the volume.

"The movie should be done in about 5 minutes. So make sure you have your stuff together Chloe and Austin." She told them. They weren't really paying attention though. Riley sighed and turned off the TV. The kids whined.

"NOOOOOOO whyyyy!" Noah cried.

"I said the movie should be done..." She paused as she heard what sounded like the end credits "...right now, c'mon Chloe, Austin get your stuff" The two got up grabbing their jackets.

"Awww, can't they stay a few more minutes" Naomi pleaded.

"Yeah, can't we at least finish the game" Noah added.

"Sorry guys, It's nearly about to be 10:00 and it's past Chloe's bedtime." Riley said

"But mommy said I could stay up a little late on weekends" Chloe confirmed.

"Yes she did, except you're most likely going to fall asleep in the car and so is Austin. he is already curled up to my leg on the floor right now." Riley pointed down to Austin who's eyelids were fluttering closed but he was still holding on the little to no energy left.

"I'm still awake!" He muttered. Riley laughed picking him up and bringing him downstairs. Noah turned off the game and the three followed behin her.

"Riley you missed it the movie was great!" Owen said.

"Yeah, he finally grew out of that habit" Riley responded with a smile. "It's time we head out now. Austin is ready to sleep and I need to get Chloe home as well."

"You two need to get to bed too" Vanessa pointed to her two twins who were pouting. She turned them around and walked them to their rooms.

"Thanks for coming guys" Zay said.

"No problem" Farkle replied. Riley struggled as she tried to get Austin's shoes on while not trying to wake him up. Farkle and Owen got their stuff together as did Chloe.

"We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Riley asked. Zay nodded.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" Owen asked. Zay motioned towards Chloe. "Ohhhhh. Yeah maybe I'll stop by tomorrow" Owen said scratching his head. He opened the door and went to the car.

"Goodnight Zay" Riley said before heading to the car herself. Chloe and Farkle followed behind also saying goodnight.

"Goodnight guys" Zay replied.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"He is knocked out" Riley entered the house with Austin in her arms as he slept. Lucas got up from the singular couch and chuckled. "Yeah he was pretty active all day today" Lucas took Austin from Riley.

"Chloe is really light for a five year old" Farkle said. "Well when you got Ms. Healthy over here living with us you'd expect that." Maya joked taking Chloe from Farkle.

"Heyyy I'm always like that. I let her have junk food when she's with me sometimes." Riley argued.

"Riles, I don't think veggie sticks count as junk food" Maya arched an eyebrow.

"Wow Riley you must be one boring aunt" Owen snorted holding in a laugh. Farkle and Lucas also trying to keep their laughs in.

"I am not boring! I just know when to keep a child out of danger" Riley stated.

"Honey, you nearly lost my child 20 times! and you let her talk to ranger rick who was clearly a stranger at the time." Maya said

"Man how I missed this" Lucas said to Farkle and Owen.

"Well Lucas wasn't really a stranger because we know him." Riley said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah but Chloe didn't so that makes him a complete total stranger" Maya replied.

"Well I'm gonna be going. I'll catch you guys tomorrow" Owen waved them goodbye and left.

"Yeah I'm gonna head out too. Text me Riley" Farkle said. Good night Maya"

"Goodnight Farkle" Riley said

"Bye Farks." Maya replied.

"I better get Austin to bed. Think about what I said Maya." Lucas said before leaving.

"Think about what?" Riley asked.

"It's nothing too important" Maya waved it off. "Now I'm gonna put this girl to bed."

"Peaches" Riley dragged her nickname giving her a knowing look.

"I'll tell you tomorrow... Maybe" Maya said before rushing to Chloe's room. Riley shook her head, walking to her room.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **See you in 2020. nah I'm playing. I'll try to get the next chapter in quicker.**_


	7. June 11th

He couldn't help it. He couldn't help his bright smile as he spent time with her. Chloe was his little ray of sunshine, _his_ daughter. He couldn't believe it. When he looked at her, he could tell what Maya meant when she said she looked like him. He couldn't help the guilty feeling that Maya had watched this girl all on her own, with the help of her friends of course, and he wasn't there not even to check up on her. So, when she asked him to be the "distraction" and spend time with Chloe for the morning so they could get her birthday party ready, he was more than elated to do so.

He felt as though he missed a huge part of his life now that he met her and is spending time with her. He could almost cry. Almost.

It was a bright, sunny morning. Barely a cloud in the sky and the many blues up in the horizon. A hot June indeed. Brandon and Chloe had been driving peacefully. Brandon carefully watching the road while still relaxed in the front seat. Chloe sat in the back watching the road, humming some nursery rhymes to herself. It was until they stopped at red light had Chloe ceased her humming and the round of questions began.

"How tall are you?"

"Six foot four"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Same color as yours"

"Hazel?"

"Sí"

"Sí?"

"That means "Yes" in Spanish."

"Spanish. That's cool, I wanna learn Spanish. Can you teach me Spanish?"

"Sure"

"Ok... what's Spanish?"

"Boy, you sure do ask a lot of questions" Brandon laughed. Chloe let out a big smile. The light then turned green as they continued their drive.

"I just wanna know about you, daddy"

His heart almost melted. She was so cute. he still couldn't believe that was his own kid. Boy wait till he tells his family! He'll... Oh no... what would they think of him for having kids before marriage. Man, his abuela would give him the talk of the century!.

"Awww ok. Spanish is a foreign language spoken in countries like Columbia, Venezuela, Dominican Republic. Although in some countries they use different Spanish phrases." He explained. "You ever watch Dora the Explorer?"

"Is that the show with that girl and the monkey with the red boots?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember.

"That's the one." Brandon confirmed

"It's a learning show for little kids. it's pretty much how most non-spanish speakers know how to say words like hello, numbers and colors in Spanish. It was honestly a life saver." Brandon chuckled.

"Wow!, So is that what I always hear mommy speaking around the house sometimes?" Chloe thought back to the times she heard her mom speak spanish to Aunt Smackle while Aunt Riley would look at them all upset because she couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Yep, your mom was pretty good when it came to speaking Spanish. She could speak it fluenty and have a long conversation with me for a while." Brandon grinned.

"I wanna learn!. How do you say hi in spanish?"

"Hola."

"Oh...la?" She said confused.

"And when you want to ask someone, how are you. You'd say cómo estás."

"how do you say happy?"

"Feliz. So you would say Estoy Feliz and to ask the same question back you'd say 'Y tú'."

"E two?. Are you teaching me bingo?" Chloe said confused. Brandon chuckled.

"No no. Not two like the number. Tú, spelt "T" "U". with an accent over the "U". that means you in spanish."

"Ay dios mio. Spanish is complicated" Chloe sighed shaking her head. Brandon eyebrows raised high as he looked at his daughter is disbelief through the mirror.

"Chloe, Where'd you learn to say that?" She only shrugged.

"I heard mommy say it a couple of times to Aunt Riley"

"Sounds like something she'd do." He laughed.

"Does it mean something bad." She said worriedly.

"Nah, it's completely innocent." He replied reassuringly.

"So where are we going, Daddy?" Chloe asked as she looked through the window beside her, watching the cars pass by them.

"That Clo, is a surprise." She whined behind him.

"I don't like surprises!" She pouted. Brandon laughed.

"Neither does Maya, but don't worry. It's a good surprise."

"It better be" The car ride was silent from there as Chloe soon started to feel tired from staring at all the cars passing by.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maya loved Riley to death. She really did. She's dealt with her from since they were Chloe's age. She knew what she was getting into when she put her on decoration duty. _that_ , was a big mistake. The whole living room was decorated with rainbows and pink confetti trailed neatly to make a path to all the rooms in the house. Pin the unicorn was on the wall instead of pin the donkey. Riley was wearing a princess dress in which Maya had no idea where the hell she got that from. Not to mention the princess crowns instead of party hats and... Did Riley just pull a _butterfly_ out of her pocket?!. She sighed, reminding herself that she loves Riley, She loves Riley, She loves Riley.

"Oh Peaches!, You're here!. So..." Riley motioned her hand around the room showing the decorations.

"What do you think" She grinned brightly.

"Riley... You do realize that this is _my_ kid right?" Maya rose an eyebrow in question.

"Well of course, Maya. Oh!, I also got a pony in the back!" Maya's eyes widened incredulously. _She loves Riley, she loves Riley._

"You're joking."

"Well, it's not a pony but Lucas was able to get a horse."

"Riles, You're lucky I love you because you should be running right now." Maya laughed a little to tight to be a sweet one.

"Why?... is it bad?" The brunette looked around in confusion. She was pretty happy with her masterpiece.

"Five..." Maya began. Riley looked her a bit scared.

"Peaches, Why are you counting."

"Four..."

"What'd I do wrong?." She shouted asking nervously

"Three..."

"Oh... it was the horse wasn't it." Riley said in realization thinking she was right.

"Two..."

"Yikes!" She yelped before she ran as fast as she could in her little princess dress.

"ONE!." Maya chased after her.

 _She loves Riley, She loves Riley, She loves Riley._

 _She's gonna kill her, She's gonna kill her, She's gonna kill her_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ohhhh daddy!, I want this one." Austin said tapping on the glass, pointing at the cake. It was a square cake with a race track around it and Mario racing against Bowser. The frosting was green and some little blue and red for flowers. Lucas chuckled at his son.

"Austin, we're buying a cake for Chloe. Not for you." He reminded the 4 year old. He pouted dropping his finger from the glass.

"But can we buy it anyway?" Austin pouted.

"No we just came here to pick up the cake Maya ordered."

"Then where do we go afterwards."

"Well the party doesn't really start till two and it's ten right now so what do you want to do, kiddo?"

"Can we go to Uncle Zay's?" He asked.

"Sure why not."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah. needs more sauce." Zay said obnoxiously smacking his lips, rushing quickly to the counter top filled with all his ingredients for his Babineaux styled baked ziti. A delicious meal with a recipe so complex legend has it that the great great great great great grandmother of zay's great great grandfather fed that ziti to the creator himself while in Jerusalem... Is what Zay tells his twins when they're eating the ziti for special occasions.

"Baby, have you seen the twins. I think they're hiding from me. I gotta get them ready for Chloe's party." Vanessa stressed searching around the kitchen and in the bottom cabinets. Zay arched an eyebrow.

"Nessa, the party isn't until two. You got time go shower or sum' I gotta finish my ziti." He tells her as he taps the bottom of the can of sauce.

"Isaiah." He froze.

"T-they're I-in the basement." He stuttered as Vanessa gave him a Cheshire smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good boy." She said as she went on her towards the basement door. Zay watched as she was no longer in sight.

"Y'all two got a lot of nerve hidin' from your mama knowing well that she'll find you and it won't be pretty." Noah and Naomi slowly creeped out from their hiding spot that lead to another entrance from outside into the house.

"But daddy can't you just convince her to let us get ready on our own." Noah complained.

"Yeah, she braids my hair too tight sometimes and I'm tired of barrettes." Naomi agreed as she rubbed the crown of her head to prove her point.

"Too bad. Now try this." Zay dipped a spoon into the sauce and let the twins get a small taste. Watching as they smacked their lips. Their expressions careful as if they were taste testers of a cooking show. Finally they looked up at him, all three of them nodding.

"Needs more seasoning." They concluded before smiling at one another.

"So which one of your asses should I beat first, hmm?." Vanessa seethed leaning against the entrance frame. Arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The room was quiet save for Zay's obnoxious humming as he played innocent. The twins heart beat fast against their chest scared for what their mom would do.

"Uhm... Noah's!" Naomi said trembling. She knew it was a rhetorical question but she didn't want to get beat first. "Nay!" He looked at her betrayed, she shrugged. "No hard feelings?" She said sheepishly. Vanessa moved from her place against the frame and walked to the two taking both their arms to lead them upstairs to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Babe." She winked

"Anytime, Sugar." He smiled innocently watching as the kids realized that they've been played. Ignoring the glares he knew he was receiving from the two.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Riles you're lucky you've started taking Zumba classes." Maya held her chest trying to catch her breath as she laid sprawled on the couch. Riley looked down at her best friend smirking.

"Not to mention the 4 years of rejection from the cheerleading squad in high school never stopped me from giving up." Maya rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"You has this much energy when we were younger anyway. I thought you'd burn out by now." She sat up on the couch.

"You know what. Let's keep it." Maya finalized looking around at the pink themed birthday party. Riley gaped at her in happiness and shock.

"Seriously?!." She had to ask.

"Yeah sure why not. She may just laugh at it, I doubt she'll hate it considering her auntie decorated it." Maya shrugged. Soon the couch was filled with the two as Riley jumped onto her shouted yay in her ear.

"Honey I can't breathe. Riley... Riles... RILEY!" Maya finally shoved her off. Riley fell hard to the ground still smiling contently.

"What time is it? I think I'm gonna start calling everyone to start coming over." Maya ran a hand through her hair before beginning to call everyone. Riley got up to fix any of the decorations they ruined from running around while she phoned Zay.

 _"Babineaux."_

 ** _"Queen of Harts, you called just in time Ranger and I are kicking asses in Wii Sports bowling."_**

 _"Without me? Zay I am hurt."_

 **" _I'm sorry sugar but I can't play you if you're not here."_**

 _"Cute. You just don't want to admit that everyone there including you know I'd win."_

 _ **"You win 27 times and now you think you're the best?... LUCAS THIS IS AN A and B CONVERSATION I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT."** Maya snorted at the two bickering._

 ** _"Son of a... anyway Maya before I was so rudely interrupted."_**

 _"How bout you guys come down cause the party starts soon and we can play bowling while we wait for Brandon to bring back Chloe. Sounds good?."_

 **"You got yourself a deal hart." Zay smirked**

 _"Pleasure doing business with ya babineaux."_

 **"You're gonna lose!"** Maya heard Lucas shout to Zay and couldn't hold in her laughter hearing the phone beep indicating that he hung up. Which had her laughing louder.

"You're always giving him trouble." Riley smiled.

"It's just too fun." Maya responded calming down.

"So who are you calling next?."

"Your brother."

"Gasp! Oh I haven't seen him in so long. I wonder how him and Ava are doing!" Riley gushed.

"Riles... they broke up two years ago." Maya raised an eyebrow.

"They're still together in my eyes." She continued to fantasized as Maya rolled her eyes and dialed the number.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lucas you're such a cunt." Zay spat at his best friend.

"Language." He retorted laughing at him.

"I'm sorry. Austin did you know your daddy is Steve Rogers?"

"Zay calm down. It's not a big deal, just accept that May-" Lucas said shaking his head.

"MAYA IS NOT BETTER THAN ME, SHE CHEATS! SHE IS A CHEATER I SAY!." Zay shouted.

"Your dad is a sore loser." Austin says to Naomi. Noah and Naomi shake their head in embarrassment. There's a knock on the door and Vanessa gets up to remove herself from Zay's shenanigans.

"Hey all. I came because Brandon is using my car and there is no way I'm walking my ass to Maya's house or wasting money on an Uber. So if one of y'all can be so kind and carpool?" Owen walked in without question.

"Sure Owen, just walk right in." Vanessa chuckled.

"Sorry. But I'm tired and I need to sit down." He said as he made his spot to sit on the children. They fidgeted under him. Kicking around and trying to push him off.

"Well you're gonna have to get back up the party starts soon." Lucas said lifting him off the kids.

"Good. That means you get to hold my Ziti. If your spill it your dead meat." Zay glared him pointing his finger into Owens chest.

"Yay me." Owen frowned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maya laid sprawled out on the floor. She's called everyone to make sure they're coming in which, yes they all are. It's been a while since she's seen them since the baby shower and when Chloe was born. She smiled as she remembered everyone's loving faces when they held her for the first time. Her moms tears of joy over her first grandchild. Maya was grateful for such loving people that cared for her and supported her. She was even more thankful that these people would be there for Chloe. She sighed thoughtfully. She had this baby 5 years ago. Riley had been with her the whole way. Her and Farkle. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Riley screaming "We're having a baby! we're having a baby! Where's the doctor!" She caused a whole ruckus. Farkle couldn't even calm her down because he was freaking out even more himself.

She reminisced on when Riley wasn't allowed to be in the room with her and had shouted before Farkle struggled to push her away from the door that she better not have the baby until I get the nurses to allow me back in that room. Of course how could she respond when Chloe was rushing to get through. All she could say was "Uh huh." While breathing heavily and clutching the bed with all her strength. Keeping herself calm that day she was able to hear Riley's screams down the hall of needing to be there for the birth of her best friends first kid. The nurses constantly telling her to "quiet down Ms. Matthews." Maya laughed again as she thought about it.

When Chloe was born. Riley rushed through the doors, quietly though. The minute the two made eye contact she broke down and cried. "Can I hold her Peaches?" Riley asked as the tears were stinging to slip by. The new mother nodded her head confirming the obvious answer. Farkle had then walked in but kept his distance letting the girls have their time. He was crying too.

"Hi baby Peaches." Riley smiled as she held the baby carefully yet lovingly. Chloe eyes focused on Riley and grinned. "I'm your aunt Riley. We're gonna have lots of fun together. I'm gonna feed you lots of chocolate. Your momma will probably get mad at me." Maya laughed in the distance. She then looked up at Farkle and asked him if he wanted to hold her. He hesitated at first. Farkle used to never like little kids. He just didn't know how to behave around them.

Maya remembered the complete change in Farkle's eyes when he held her. Like the switch in him flipped drastically. He looked at her. Chloe looked back at him and Farkle made this face. It was just something he did spur of the moment. He made this strange face at Chloe and she returned the gesture. His heart melted. Maya had never seen, heard, watched Farkle react the way he did before now. He gasped as if all the air had been sucked from his body. He was in complete shock. Chloe smiled something goofy at him and he laughed.

Riley walked out of her bedroom about to ask maya why she's on the flooor until she saw a single tear and a bright smile.

"What's up Peaches, you ok? What are you thinking about." She took a seat next to her. Maya wiped her eyes.

"I was thinking about the day Chloe entered our world. Everyone who was supportive." She responded shaking her head. Riley pulled her close and Maya laid her head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's 6 already." She said incredulously. "It feels like just yesterday I was teaching her to walk."

"And I was teaching her how to be a princess." Riley chimes in. The two looked at each other before they said. "And Farkle was teaching her a new word in his book." They laughed and sat there not saying another word. The two reminiscing. That is until there was a knock suddenly on the door.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Chloe gingerly played with her dad's phone as he hummed along to the song on the radio. The surprise was a shopping spree. Originally he had brought money to spend for some stuff that he could bring back for him and his family but then he found out he was a father and he just had to do what he had to do. He's heard stories about daddy's girls and such. He didn't think he'd ever crumble at the hands of his daughter but can you blame him?!

So he got her a switch. Nintendo Switch, bunch of art products. Clothes. Whatever the girl pointed to he got her. How much money does he have left?. 5 dollars. Was it worth it. He definitely thought so.

"Clo? Can you call Maya?" Brandon asked.

"Sure thing." Chloe replied and she closed out the game app and went to contacts. They drove as Chloe called and pressed the speaker and waited for her mom to answer.

The light was red.

The phone continued to ring.

It turned green.

Time slowed down as Chloe looked out the window. But... that's strange. That liscense plate is looking dangerously close to... the

Car.

"D-Daddy." Chloe dropped the phone in worry. She could barely utter a word.

"DADDY!" Was Chloe's final word before the cars impacted. Brandon face had hit the window before hitting the steering wheel. The car slide across the street before the side of the passenger seat hit a telephone pole.

Pedestrians stopped and watched in shock. Some dialing 911 others with their phone out who had recorded the whole accident.

"This is Officer James we got an accident on Fern Street. A vehicular collision between a gray pick up truck and black van. 10-50 Both drivers seem to be unresponsive in their respective cars. 10-52 is ambulance on the way. Both cars are in critical condition. I am requesting back up."

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. Her vision blurry for a few seconds. She almost jumped at the face of someone peeking through the window. She looked around and saw the cones on the road and markers to block the area. The ambulance off on the side. She was scared and overwhelmed and broke down.

"I want my mommy." She started to cry. They had to pry the door opened as it was bent in from the collision. She was taken out the car, brought to the curb and was told to sit down and stay there. She was covered with a blanket but she was shivering from shock and being scared. She didnt want to look anywhere else but only the ground.

She didn't see the women walking up to. Well she refused to. She wanted to block everything out she wanted to go home.

"Hi." The woman greeted softly as she knelt down to her. She didn't answer.

"I'm part of the police department my name is Mrs. Spencer." Chloe sighed. She wouldn't be able to go home if she didn't talk.

"I-I'm Chloe." She finally spoke up.

"Chloe. That's a cute name." Before Mrs. Spencer could say anything further Chloe's lip began to tremble and she cried.

"I want my mommy!" Mrs. Spencer frowned as she felt bad. She sat next to her and held her close as she cried.

"Who were you in the car with." She asked as soon as Chloe calmed down.

"My daddy. He took me shopping because today is my birthday." She sniffed.

"Aw today's your birthday?. Well happy birthday. How old are you?"

"Six. I was just calling my mommy because daddy told me too but then... but then..." She was about to cry again. Mrs. Spencer rubbed her back to soothe her.

"What is your moms name?" She asked.

"Maya." She wiped a tear from her eyes. Mrs. Spencer nodded as the name sounded familiar.

"Can I call her, the phone is in the car it should be ok right? It will still work fine?" Chloe sniffed.

"Of course. I will be right back Chloe. Just wait right here." She got up and walked towards Officer James.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They laughed and sat there not saying another word. The two reminiscing. That is until there was a knock suddenly on the door. The two looked up. Riley noticed the red, white and blue lights flashing through the window.

"Maya... what did you do" Riley looked at her warily.

"What? I didn't do anything." Maya got up to answer the door.

"Ahh Ms. Hart good to see you." Officer James spoke. Maya put her hands up.

"Officer I didn't do anything I swear. I haven't done graffiti since high school and that was a one time thing I promise." Maya said quickly and he laughed.

"How are you doing Ms. Matthews." He asked.

"Hi, Officer James I'm doing great." She smiled brightly.

"That's good to hear." He returned his attention back to Maya. "I'm here Ms. Hart because I have bad news." Maya and Riley looked at him confused.

"W-what's wrong." Maya asked.

"Your daughter Chloe and her father. They've gotten into a car crash." He said. Riley gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Maya looked at him blankly all the color drained from her face.

"Ms. Hart?" He looked at her worried.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

 **It's finally here. What did ya think?**


End file.
